Naruto the Cloud Fox
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: What if things had not gone as planned after the Kyuubi attack Warning there is a few curse words in the story
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Cloud Fox

I don't own Naruto enough said (though if you have read fics before on this site you guys know this drill by heart) I also do not own any of the Soul Edge/Soul Calibur crew

Yes I know some ages are messed up sorry about that

Okay I admit a lot of this fic was inspired by the story: Naruto: Ninja of the Sand by DarthValgaav

"talking"

'thinking in head'

'**demon talking'**

Chapter 1: after the kyuubi attack

It had been a few hours after the Fourth Hokage had sacrificed himself to stop the kyuubi by sealing him into a newborn infant. The fourth had hoped that the infant who was named Naruto Uzumaki would be hailed as a hero; unfortunately it didn't work that way as soon as it was announced about the sealing of the kyuubi the villagers called out for blood with two or three exceptions. Within a few hours two assinations were attempted on the infant which were prevented by the third Hokage himself. Unfortunately Sarutobi had assigned what he thought was two loyal guards to watch the infant he thought wrong.

"Come on," said one chunin as him and his partner leapt off into the night carrying the infant. "We better hurry before the Hokage finds out; I can't believe the fool let the demon brat live."

"I'm not surprised considering he also let the snake girl comeback, that fool is too trusting, come on let's get this over with before anbu finds us," The other chunin replied,

"So where should we dump the brat?"

"Follow me Mizuki," said one of the chunins, "There is a river nearby it should be perfect." A few minutes later the two chunin landed at the mentioned river.

"You sure, we are on the edge of lightning country what if one of the ninjas from Kumogakure sees us?"

"Don't worry about it, now hand me that basket you brought."

"Sure," said the silver haired chunin as he pulled out the mentioned basket. "After this the village will declare us heroes."

"That is assuming you live," said a voice from the trees. "I don't know what I would like to kill you for more, being here in Lightning Country without permission or from what I heard you planning to do to that child."

"Who are you?" demanded Mizuki "Show yourself."

"With pleasure," said the voice as a brunette woman in her twenties wearing a skintight red suit with a cloud headband on her forehead and wearing a mask jumped down from the tree. "My name is Taki; it will be one of the last things you hear in this lifetime."

"Just try it." Said one chunin as he pulled out a sword while Mizuki pulled out a Fuma shuriken.

"My pleasure," Taki said as she teleported down and behind the two chunin impaling them before they could even attack with both of her kunai. "You got off lucky. If my friend Sophitia was here she would have made you suffer."

"Who are you?" asked Mizuki as he labored to breath.

"Taki of Kumogakure no Sato, formally of the Fu-Ma clan," the kunoichi said as Mizuki took his last breath. "May the demons you encounter give you the fate you deserve."

Just than a crying was heard. "Now what in the world am I going to do with you?" Taki wondered as she picked up the infant. "I wish Sophitia was here I don't know anything about babies. I guess I can take you to the Raikage, she might know what to do. I wonder what your name is." With that said Taki took the infant back to the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Meanwhile in the cloud village the Raikage was taking a break from everyone's worst nightmare...paperwork. "I hate paperwork," She groaned, "Does it ever stop?"

"Excuse me, Raikage," The secretary said formally, "Taki is here and she says it's important."

"That friend of hers isn't here again is she?"

"No she says it's something else."

"Good, send her in then."

"Hello ma'am," said Taki as she came in.

"Taki drop the formality."

"Sorry ma'am."

Just than the Raikage noticed the infant in Taki's arms. "Okay I know you said you saw weird stuff when you were chasing after that sword but where in the world did the baby come from, I saw you yesterday and you weren't pregnant?"

"I caught two Konoha chunins on the boarder I heard them planning to kill the infant, before I took care of them I heard them say something about a demon, and considering what happened in Konoha I think this child is holding the nine tailed fox."

"So Konoha is really that foolish," The Raikage mumbled, "And my brother was there too."

"Excuse me ma'am but what do you mean?" Taki asked.

"Ah yes, you wouldn't know. I have a younger brother but when I was child my father left for Konoha and took my brother with him. His name was Minato; you know now that I look at the child closely he does look a lot like Minato, tell the doctors to do a blood test."

"Understood," Taki said as she turned to leave but stopped with a smile. "By the way ma'am you have a little visitor."

"Oh?" said the Raikage as a little girl that was about two years old came in. The little girl had long blond hair in a braid and slanted eyes.

"Hi mommy," said the little girl.

"Hi Yugito, what are you doing up, I thought you were suppose to be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep I had a bad dream and kitty was going on about catnip again." Just than Yugito noticed the infant Taki was holding, "Who is he?"

"We don't know. Taki found him earlier."

"Kitty says he has a fox inside."

"Really, you don't say? Well anyway you'll see him soon. Taki is going to take him to the doctor, so we can find out who he is. Come on Yugito, let's get you back to bed."

"K' mommy. Also kitty says Shocker's coming."

"Oh he is?" the Raikage replied as a knocking was heard after Taki had left with the baby. "Enter."

"Sorry to bother you ma'am," said a voice as a young man with wild black hair and oddly enough with goggles on his head even though one eye was covered with an eye patch came into the room, "But I heard that a baby from Konoha was found and I came to see."

"Hello Obito. You just missed the baby; Taki went to take him to the doctor, but they'll be back shortly."

"Understood, ma'am. I heard a rumor; please tell me if it's true. I heard the baby might be the child of Minato-sensei is it true?"

"We don't know yet Obito, the doctor is doing a blood test right now." With that said the two headed to where the doctor's office is.

A few minutes later they arrived at the doctor's office where the infant was being checked over. "So what's the verdict doctor?"

"By the looks of it ma'am his DNA is a match with yours, he is related to you."

"So it's true than?" asked Obito, "He really is the son of Minato-sensei?"

The doctor looked up at Obito having treated him when he was found half dead a couple years ago.

"Yes Obito, he is."

"What do we do with him?"

"I refuse to send him back to Konoha if what Taki told me what those chunin did is true. Heaven knows what the rest of the village would do to him. I refuse to submit my nephew to that torture," Said the Raikage in a serious tone. "Send a message to their Hokage and find out what to do with him. Until than he will stay here in Kumo, it's safer."

"Understood. What should we call him?"

"Use the last name Uzumaki that way any enemies my brother had won't know about him. That was the last name of the women he was in love with although what should his first name be?"

"What about Naruto?" asked Obito. "It means maelstrom, so it would fit considering who his father is. That and the fact that Minato-sensei loved ramen."

"That sounds like a good idea," said the Raikage. "Besides the things you mentioned it is kind of a catchy name."

"I'll contact the Hokage of Konoha tomorrow, right now I think we all need a good night sleep."

"What about the little guy?" the doctor asked as she handed the baby back to the Raikage. "He's in good health but he needs to stay somewhere."

"He can stay with me," the Raikage offered, "I still have Yugito's crib; we can use that for him."

"Are you sure?"

"He's my nephew of course I'll take him in."

"I'll help too," offered Obito, "I owe it to Minato-sensei, plus I understand what he would have went through although I was lucky I still had my sister this little guy would have no one in Konoha."

"Good Obito can you do me a favor?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Watch him while I go get that crib out."

"Yes ma'am," Obito sighed as he held the baby. 'So what do you think sparky?' Obito asked in his head.

'**Do you have to call me that?' **asked a voice** 'I am the Rokubi no Raijuu, is that too much trouble to understand?'**

'Yeah but it's easier to say, you don't see Neko complaining when her host calls her kitty.'

'**Yes, but her host is two years old.'**

'**Don't remind me,' **another voice joined in,** 'I still have nightmares from the diaper stage.'**

'**Hello Neko,'**said Raijuu,** 'You heard us, huh?'**

'**Considering there are only three of us awake and talking what do you think?'**

'**Hey Neko how are you broadcasting this far?'**

'**Yugito fell asleep.' 'So has anyone contacted Kyuubi yet?'**

'**Hey Kyuubi you there?' **asked Raijuu.

'**I'm here…how dare they do this I am the kyuubi mightiest of demons!!'**

'**There he is, hi Kyuubi.' **Replied Neko.

'**Why are you two here?!' **Kyuubi demanded.

'**The same reason as you.' **Neko pointed out, **'Our hosts were here.'**

'**This is an outrage!'**

'**You should have thought of that before you attacked Konoha,' **Neko pointed out.

'**Rub it in why don't you?' **Kyuubi growled.

'**So why did you attack Konoha anyway?'**

'**I don't know, something summoned me to that place and it went from there.'**

'**Weird well I guess now you're in the same boat as us now.'**

'**But I don't want this.' **Kyuubi whined.

'**Kyuubi stop whining you're stuck inside the kid deal with it.'**

'**Stay out of this Raijuu.'**

'Every one shut up so we can sleep!' yelled Obito in his head, 'Or do you guys want cranky infants yelling?'

'**Fine.'**

'**Shutting up.'**

'**This isn't over.'**

Back in the real world Obito was still holding the infant Naruto who had just fallen asleep (how he did this with kyuubi ranting is a good question.) "Minato Sensei why did you have to do this," Obito whispered to himself. "I know you believed in Konoha but even I can tell that they wouldn't respect Naruto."

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps as the Raikage came back into the room.

"Thank you very much," said the Raikage as she picked up the sleeping infant from the boy's hands.

"You're welcome. Was there any problem finding the crib?"

"Not really, I'm glad I kept it though. I would have been here sooner, but I sent that message off to the current Hokage in Konoha, we should hear from him by morning."

"Okay, than see you in the morning." Said Obito as the Raikage left with Naruto "Boy you had quite the busy day little one." The Raikage said as she put the infant in his new crib after getting back to her place and making sure Yugito was asleep

"I'll see you in the morning Naruto, good night." With that said the Raikage left and went towards her own room

**End of chapter 1**

**Next chapter: Sarutobi and the Raikage discuss Naruto what will the infant's fate be will he stay in Cloud or get sent back to Konoha. I also will mention how Obito is alive**

**Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I said it last chapter**

**Okay after this we will skip a head a few months and there will be another skip to a few years later**

'**Blah'** is demon speak

Chapter2: Kumo or Konoha?

The next morning the Raikage awoke bright and early to find Yugito climbing on the wall while Naruto just sat there happily watching.

"Yugito why are you climbing on the wall?" The Raikage asked in shock

"Hi mommy!" The container of the two tailed cat yelled as she jumped around, "Shockers gave me some candy and than the baby woke up."

"Note to self kill Obito later," the Raikage muttered as she picked up Naruto. "Come on Yugito."

"Where we going mommy?"

"We're going to talk to the Hokage; the person in charge of Konoha."

"Is he going to take Naruto back?" the two-year-old container of Neko asked.

"Not if I can help it," The Raikage growled. "Yugito I need you to be on your best behavior while I'm talking to the Hokage."

"Yes mommy."

A few minutes later the Raikage met with the Hokage in her office. "Greetings Hokage," said the Raikage, "It's been a while."

"Yes it has Raikage, but please no need to be so formal, Minako," the Hokage replied using the Raikage's real name.

"As you wish Sarutobi."

"I heard you found a missing infant last night."

"Yes sir, one of the chunins of this village discovered two of your ninjas trying to kill the baby."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes sir, the chunin that told me has been a friend of mine for several years."

"When would be a good time to take the infant back?"

"Sarutobi, I'll be frank, I am not sending him back to Konoha."

"But he is a citizen of Konoha."

"According to a blood test sir I am his aunt and as it is his only remaining family, also sir he would not be hated here and we have two others with a similar condition to him in this village that can relate to him."

"But he belongs in Konoha."

Suddenly there was a hissing sound as Yugito's eyes started glowing an unearthly red and what looked like fangs growing in her mouth, "He stays!" said the container.

"Yugito, what are you doing?"

'**I am not Yugito right now,'** said a booming voice, **'I am the two tailed cat and heard what you said so I decided to communicate through my host, I apologize for the grandstanding but I had to get your attention somehow.'**

"Why do you think that the baby should stay here?" asked the Hokage

'**I communicated with Kyuubi and found out everything that had happend and your city's reactions if you send that child back he will most certainly die.'**

"Okay I'll make a deal with you." Sarutobi said "If you can send reports on the baby's mental state than I will let him stay here but if it gets bad I will bring him back to Konoha."

"That sounds like a good idea, Neko what do you think?"

'**I like it.'**said the two tailed demon** 'I'll let you guys work out the details.' **With that said the changes Yugito had gone under disappeared as her eyes changed back to normal and the two tail went back into it's own place.

"I take it your daughter is a demon container?" the aged Hokage asked.

"Yes, she contains the two tail cat; we also have one other container around which also originated from your village."

"But how there were no other demon containers in Konoha?"

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with that," Minako replied as a knocking was heard, "And that would be him now; come in."

"H-How are you alive?" asked Sarutobi as he stared at Obito after he had walked in the door. "According to the mission reports from Minato's team you were crushed to death?"

"There's an interesting story behind that," Obito said seriously, "I was crushed and was dying when I got this weird feeling next thing I knew there was an explosion and I was blown free I was found by Tsunade of the sanins and she healed my more fatal injuries than dropped me off here and the doctors healed me as best as they could, I found out later on the reason why I lived is because I am also a demon container."

"You are? I did not know this."

"I didn't either I found out while I was comatose and the demon spoke to me. He said his name was Raijuu no Rokubi. Apparently when I was just born someone in the Uchiha clan placed him in me."

"I see, so the clan was secretive about it."

"Apparently so sir. If I may ask a question?"

"Go ahead Obito."

"How is my sister doing?"

"She is doing okay; she just had her second child a few months ago."

"That is good to know."

"Anyway back to the original topic," Minako interrupted, "I will send you reports on the baby's progress."

"Agreed," Sarutobi replied. "By the way what is the baby's name?"

"We named him Naruto Uzumaki; we figured it would be safer if any of the ninjas from the rock village sneak in here."

"Now that's a bit of irony," Sarutobi laughed.

"How so sir?" asked Obito.

"That was what Minato wanted to call him."

"So we are in agreement than?"

"Yes he can stay in Cloud."

"We will make sure nothing happens to the kid," replied Obito in a serious tone. "I owe it to Minato sensei. Sparky agrees with me there."

'**Don't call me that!' **screamed Raijuu from inside Obito's head which was pretty much ignored.

"Sarutobi answer something for me," Minako said in a serious tone, "Was there anyone in Konoha that didn't see Naruto as the Kyuubi?"

"A few chunins and Jonins and of course Minato's old teammates Hiazashi and Mikoto harbor no ill will towards the child, Mikoto actually wanted to take Naruto in but the Uchiha clan council among others denied the request."

"That is good to know."

"Well now that it is official I'll say, welcome to Kumo Naruto Uzumaki."

**End of chapter**

**Next chapter: we skip ahead a few months to meet another character. What ties will they have with Kumo and Konoha?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I said it last chapter though I own the o.c that appears in this chapter**

**Here we go the first time skip this is a couple months after chapter 2**

**Okay to clear something up since some of the Soul Edge/Soul Calibur cast pops up this takes place after sc3 but ignores sc4 since I haven't played that one yet **

Chapter 3: A lost heir is found

"Why me," Groaned the Raikage as she banged her head on the desk "I got Yugito acting out the terrible twos and Naruto trying to crawl what other mayhem can happen around here today?"

"Excuse me ma'am," Taki replied as she came in with a young woman that had silky black hair and deep hazel eyes and was holding what looked like a newborn infant with pale eyes and a tuff of purple hair "I met this lady outside requesting asylum."

"I see," said The Raikage as she looked at the lady "Now what is your name and why do want to live here?"

"My name is Setsuka; I have been traveling recently because my home had too many bad memories to go back to it."

"Understood, I have to think about this but until a decision is made you are welcome to stay, your child as well."

"Thank you Raikage ma'am but this isn't my child I found him on the way here and it didn't feel right to leave him."

"Why don't you take him in then," asked Taki "He seems to like you?"

"But I don't know anything about children." Setsuka protested

"Why don't you have the kid stay with you for now," the Raikage suggested "I have my daughter and nephew here they're a handful so don't tell me about not knowing anything about kids, now how do you two know each other?"

"We met a couple years ago," Taki admitted "I was chasing after soul edge and she was chasing after someone who was also after the sword we met up from there."

"Fine since Taki trusts you, you can stay; just tell me is anyone else you guys met going to show?"

Meanwhile in sound…

"Achoo!"

"Hiss" "Hiss" (bless you Tira, Achoo)

"Bless you Voldo."

In Konoha…

"Achoo!"

"Someone get over here someone is trying to rob the treasury!" A council member yelled after hearing a sneeze

"Uh oh." Said a voice as someone ran off carrying what looked like half the Konoha treasury and was wearing what looked samurai armor and a prosthetic arm

Back to cloud

"I honestly hope not," Taki replied "Some of those people were a little off set."

"So what's the kid's name?" asked The Raikage

"Honestly I don't know," Setsuka admitted "Anyone have any ideas?"

"He looks like he might be a Hyuuga and their names are usually sun related so how about Akira it means bright?"

"Should we send the baby back?" Taki asked

"No," the Raikage answered "I've heard of how the Hyuuga clan treats their clan members I would never forgive myself if we sent him back just to suffer the Hyuuga branch seal, Taki the apartment next to yours is vacant right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, Setsuka will stay there than with the baby."

"Understood."

With that said the two women and one baby left to find the apartment

"What a day," muttered the Raikage after the two women had left "A Hyuuga, plus two demon containers along with two people that were chasing after Soul edge, what else can happen?"

Just than a chunin came in "I'm sorry to bother you but we have a little problem."

"What happened Shiro, you were supposed to be watching Yugito?"

"About that," Shiro replied as he held up his arm to show Yugito hanging on by her teeth "We had a little problem can you get her off?"

"Yugito let go and apologize at once you know better than that!"

"Sorry," Yugito said sheepishly "I didn't mean too."

"Um excuse me," Setsuka said as she came back in "I think something's wrong with the baby he won't stop crying and he smells funny."

"I think I see the problem Shiro if you'll excuse us?" the Raikage asked

"Yes ma'am." Shiro replied as he left taking Yugito with him

"Now Setsuka I better show you this, this is what is called changing a diaper."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay until the child learns to use the toilet they have to wear diapers, I better warn you this won't be pleasant."

"How bad is it…ahhh."

"That about describes it."

"How in the world can an infant produce that much?"

"You would be surprised."

"Ga." Akira said sort of as he waved his hands around after he was changed

"He wants you to hold him." the Raikage said to a confused Setsuka

"Um okay," replied a confused Setsuka as she picked the baby up "Raikage ma'am I decided i'll take the child in."

"That's good to know," the Raikage replied with a smile as a knocking was heard "Come in."

"Hello," said Obito as he came in carrying Naruto "The little guy was getting fussy; I figured I would bring him here."

"Thank you Obito."

"Who's the kid?"

"Oh that's Akira; Setsuka found him earlier he's going to stay here, I just hope he gets along with everyone."

"Look." said Setsuka as she pointed to where Naruto was sitting he had wondered over to where Akira was laying the kyuubi container went up and touched the infant on the head causing Akira to laugh happily and Naruto to laugh as well

"Well I think that answers it," the Raikage replied with a laugh as the others joined in "I think he will fit in here fine."

**end of chapter 3**

**coming up next: we meet two more people after skipping ahead six years who will we meet?**

**Find out in chapter 4: two Hyuugas, an Uchiha, and an Uzumaki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: everyone belongs wherever I only own Akira**

**Okay here is another time skip this time it is six years later after this one the story will skip to the present timeline **

Chapter 4: Two Hyuugas, an Uchiha, and an Uzumaki

It was another nice morning in the village hidden in the clouds basically the same as every other morning.

"Naruto wake up," the Raikage yelled up the stairs, "you have to be at the academy in an hour and you need to eat breakfast."

"Is he not up yet?" asked an eight year old Yugito as she came down the hallway.

"Pretty much." the Raikage replied.

"Here let me take care of this," Yugito said as she walked towards the stairs, "HEY NARUTO RAMEN!"

Suddenly a yellow blur came running down the stairs.

"Where?! Where?!" the six-year-old container for Kyuubi said anxiously as he looked around.

"It's at the table at lunchtime Naruto, now go get dressed and eat your breakfast before you go," the Raikage groaned as the six year old ran back to his room got dressed and ran back to the breakfast table.

"Now I need you two to be good today, Naruto no falling asleep in class, Yugito no climbing the walls!"

"Yes ma'am," both children said.

"What's going on mama?" asked Yugito.

"We might have a few visitors coming later from another village," the Raikage explained. "I'll tell you about it later."

Sometime later the duo was walking to the academy when they ran into another boy their age with long purple hair in a ponytail (same hairstyle as Haji from_ Blood Plus _).

"Hi guys," waved the young man as he started walking with them.

"Hi Akira," Naruto said to his best friend. "I was wondering where you went off too."

"I had those girls after me again."

A few minutes later the group arrived at the academy.

"I'll see you guys later," Yugito said as she went off to her class since she was in a different class due to being older while Akira and Naruto went to their own class.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Naruto as he noticed some of the older academy students drooling as they went past Naruto and Akira's class.

"Looks like Taki is back from her mission." Akira commented.

"Hey Akira this is like you and those girls."

"Very funny Naruto."

"Hey what's with you Akira you've been acting weird all day?"

"I don't know, I keep getting this weird feeling."

"Are you two coming?" Taki asked as she mumbled about how she got talked into this while walking back into the classroom.

"Come on," Naruto muttered, "we have history today if I have to suffer through it so do you."

A few hours later the class broke for lunch.

"That was a long lecture," Naruto commented as he watched his best friend walk towards the exit. "Hey what's wrong Akira?"

"I can't shake that feeling! It's driving me crazy! I'm going to check it out." Akira replied as he went towards the exit.

"Hey wait for me!" Naruto yelled as he ran to catch up.

A few minutes later the duo came upon three people consisting of an adult, a teenager, and a child about the same age as Naruto and Akira.

"Um excuse me can you tell us where the Raikage's office is?" asked the teenager that had long black hair in a ponytail.

"Sure," said Naruto, "its right down the street turn left it's hard to miss."

"Thank you very much," said the adult that had similar facial features as the teenager showing a relation, "shouldn't you kids be heading back to class?"

"That's exactly what I was about to say," groaned the Raikage as she came up behind the two boys. "What are you two doing out here?"

"It was my fault I kept getting this weird feeling and it was telling me to come out here." Akira said as he noticed the little girl had the same hair and eye color as him.

"Come on you two, Akira I think you and Naruto better come with me. I'll call your guardian."

"Are these the people you mentioned earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto they are; we'll talk about it at the tower."

A few minutes later the group arrived at the tower and met up with Setsuka.

"Hello Raikage," Setsuka said formally.

"Greetings Setsuka, thank you for coming."

"What's going on?"

"These are some new people that just came from Konoha, this is Mikoto Uchiha and her son Itachi." The Raikage gestured to the adult than the teenager.

"Hi," Naruto said as Akira went over to the little girl who quickly hid behind Mikoto.

"Hey its okay, he was just curious," Mikoto reassured the child with a smile.

"Who's the kid?"

"Oh this is Hinata I ran into her on the way here long story."

"I wonder do you think we could get a blood sample I have a theory," the Raikage asked.

"Sure I don't see why not, is that okay with you Hinata?"

"Y-yes ma'am," the child stuttered nervously.

"Akira, Naruto why don't you show her where it is?"

"Okay, see you soon," Naruto said as he led a blushing Hinata away.

"Now what's going on?" asked the Raikage as she took on a serious expression.

"Me and Itachi were getting ready to leave Konoha to come here after what went down with the rest of the Uchiha clan, I was visiting the grave of my teammate Hizashi Hyuuga who had died a few years before, I overheard Hiashi Hyuuga say he was going to disown Hinata I found her out by the gates of Konoha and I just couldn't leave her there," Mikoto admitted right before Hinata came back.

"So what's the verdict?" asked Setsuka "Why did you need to do the blood test?"

"I checked it twice," said the medic Nin that had escorted the children back. "It's too alike Akira and Hinata are siblings."

"So you are my sister?" asked Akira.

"I-I guess." Hinata stuttered.

"Mikoto I'll be honest with you, this was unexpected, where can we put her?"

"What about Taki?" asked Setsuka "She was an orphan herself so she might be able to relate plus Akira and I live next door so she will be close to her brother."

"How's that sound Hinata?" Mikoto asked.

"S-sounds nice," Hinata stuttered as she twittered her thumbs .

"I'll call her in a minute but first Mikoto, Itachi there's someone you need to meet."

"Who?" asked Itachi as an unexpected guest came it.

"Um, hi… sis," Obito said sheepishly.

"Obito you're alive?" Mikoto exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him then bopped him on the head. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me later."

"Hey where did the Raikage go?" asked Itachi as he noticed said person was missing.

"I'm right here," the Raikage replied as she walked back in with Taki. "Just had to grab Taki and bring her here."

"Um hi, it's nice to meet you Hinata," Taki replied.

"H-hello," Hinata said shyly.

"Hinata its okay, you're going to be staying with her," The Raikage reassured the timid child.

"O-okay."

"Can I come too?" Akira asked, "I kind of want to get to know my sister."

"Sure," Taki said with a shrug as she escorted Hinata out with Akira following behind them. "Come on I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"How bad is it?' Mikoto asked in worry.

"That child is in a bad state, it's a good thing you brought her here any longer, and she might have been worse off."

"Is there anything you can do?" Setsuka asked.

"Yes I'm going to put her through the vision therapy tomorrow."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"It is but that child needs help. She has a lot of self confidence issues, that's the other reason I decided to have her stay with Taki, she might be able to become a good role model for her and help her with her issues."

"I hope it helps the kid," Itachi muttered to himself.

"I believe it will," Said Setsuka as she got up. "Excuse my departure but I have to go track down my son before he ends up getting into mischief." With that said Setsuka left with Obito following shortly afterwards.

"Okay now that you two are here and we have some privacy, what would you like to do?"

"Well if possible I would like to sign up for your village's ANBU program." Itachi requested.

"Also," Mikoto added in afterwards, "If possible I would like to return to the Jonin rank I kind of hated that I wasn't able to help out as much in Konoha."

"We can do that," said the Raikage as she brought out two forehead protectors, "But there are two stipulations."

"Which are?" asked Itachi as he picked up the forehead protector from cloud after removing his Konoha one and putting it on his forehead while dumping his Konoha one in the trash.

"We have to test to find out what ranks you two qualify for, and also you will be on probation for about a year."

"That long?"

"Ask Taki she went through it when she came here."

"Thank you very much," Mikoto said as she also put her forehead protector on her forehead.

"You are very welcome."

(Kaboom)

"I want Ramen!" Naruto argued.

"No Trout!" Yugito argued back.

"Excuse me," the Raikage muttered as she got up to leave, "I have to get the kids behaved."

"No problem, we can see ourselves out," Itachi said as the Raikage handed them a map and a set of keys.

A few minutes later the duo was walking to their new home.

"I think it's going to be okay here," Mikoto said as she noticed Itachi was having trouble keeping a straight face, "What's so funny?"

"Déjà vu." Itachi laughed out as he watched Akira be chased down the street by what looked like half the female academy students.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," The Raikage muttered as she separated the two young demon containers.

**End of chapter 4**

**Coming up next chapter: we skip ahead to the Genin exams how have the characters changed or in some cases adjusted to living in cloud**

**Coming up in chapter5: Genin exams and teams**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: you already know it**

**Well here we are now we are in the right timeframe (or close to it) everyone is twelve now (or a little older in Yugito's case)**

**Chapter 4: the genin exams and teams**

It was a nice morning in the cloud village as the Raikage awoke and got ready to go to her office, on the way she noticed her fourteen year old daughter and twelve year old nephew pacing back and forth.

"Naruto, Yugito what are you doing?" the Raikage asked.

"Sorry I'm nervous," Naruto said. "Today's the genin exams what if I fail I'll have to go back to the academy again."

"Naruto don't worry I'm sure you'll do well. I talked to Setsuka and Taki last night the twins are practically bouncing off the walls, they're nervous too."

"I guess you're right, come on Naruto we better hurry." Yugito said as the two children rushed out the door.

"Good luck!" the Raikage called out to the departing duo.

A few minutes later Naruto and Yugito were on their way to the academy when they ran into their friends Hinata and her twin brother Akira.

"Hi Naruto, Yugito." Akira waved as Hinata blushed.

"Hi Akira," Naruto said as he noticed Hinata blushing, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine; she does this all the time around you."

"I wish I knew why." Naruto said while Yugito grumbled about oblivious foxes.

"So anyway, what's with the sword Hinata?" Yugito asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh this?" Hinata asked as she pulled out her sword, "When I went on that trip with Taki-neechan to the waterfall village I ran into some friends of hers and they said it would be a perfect type of sword for me, they gave the instructions to Goro a blacksmith, and he made it. He said it was called a Jian blade."

"So what were they like?" Akira asked.

"Well Kilik I think his name was is a pretty nice person just not very talkative his wife Xianghua is pretty nice she's the one that suggested the sword since she is familiar with it and she knows a lot about it, and as for Goro he's a nice guy but is slightly antisocial."

"Antisocial?"

"He has the same 'problem' as Yugito and Naruto."

"He's a Jinchuuriki?" Yugito asked in surprise since other than Naruto she had not known any others.

"Yes, he contains I think it was the five tails."

"Wow there are others like us," Naruto said in surprise than sent a message to his prisoner, 'Hey fluffy how many tailed beast are there in all?'

'**Do not call me that brat! I am the Kyuubi is that too much to say?'**

'Can you answer the question already?'

'**Fine. There are nine in all counting me, Neko and Raijuu and I have no clue where they are all are at. Now shut up and let me sleep.'**

'Thanks fluffy.'

'**DON'T CALL ME THAT!'**

"So anyway," Akira said causing Naruto to snap back to the real world, "Hinata have you heard anything about this test? Mother wouldn't say anything?" **(1)**

"Not really," Hinata admitted, "Taki-neechan was really tightlipped about it."

"Hey Hinata, you never told us what's the name of your sword. Most blades usually have names?" Yugito asked.

"Oh it's called Mizuryuuga; they tested to see if I had a chakra affinity and since it was water Taki neechan suggested it as the name." Hinata gestured to the sword, which had a light blue blade. **(2)**

"Hey it looks like everyone's here," Akira pointed to the mob of male students cluttered around the door. "And it looks like Taki is here as well."

"Look's like your fan club is here too," Naruto joked.

"Very funny Naruto."

"Everyone take your seats!" Taki ordered she was dressed in a regular chunin uniform as opposed to the normal red outfit she wore (much to the male students chagrin).

"Okay this is serious," Akira commented.

"Today is your genin exam. Now most of you will graduate, but some of you might not," Taki continued.

"What is the test?" asked Naruto.

"Excellent question Naruto, in a few moments you will be taken to an area and dropped off and expected to return in a few hours. You will be given a scroll if you do not return within the time limit your scroll will disintegrate and you will fail the exam."

"Now is there anyone that wants out of this?"

No one raised his or her hand.

"Okay, everyone hold on."

A few minutes later the potential genin were in a wooded area.

"I will pass out the scrolls than the test will be begin," A few minutes later Taki finished passing out the scrolls. "I wish you all good luck," the kunoichi replied as she teleported away.

"Well good luck," Akira said as Hinata blushed and fainted, "Geez Hinata just tell Naruto how you feel."

"Shut up Akira!" the former Hyuuga heiress yelled as she shot up and chased after her brother.

"Well let's get going," Yugito said as she took off in one direction with Naruto following behind her.

Some time later everyone arrived back at the academy.

"Congratulations to everyone who passed the genin exam," Taki said as she gathered the remaining scrolls. "Now when I call your name come up here and receive your headband."

"Yugito Nii."

"Alright!" Yugito shouted as she walked up and received her headband.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he walked up and received his headband. "Hey that sounds catchy."

"Naruto the Raikage needs to talk to you after this is over."

"What's up?"

"I can't say, anyway back to the list:"

"Hinata."

"I passed?" Hinata asked as she walked past Naruto and blushed while receiving her headband.

'I really have to talk to that girl about that,' Taki thought to herself as she patted Hinata on the head.

"Akira."

"BOOYA!!" Akira yelled as he raced up and grabbed his headband.

A few minutes all the students that had graduated were now wearing their headbands.

"Congratulations to everyone who passed, your jonin instructors will be announced tomorrow. I will say this to all of our new Genin; you all are now full fledged shinobi's and your actions will affect this village so please think carefully before you decide, and I am very proud of all of you. My last act is your instructor is to dismiss you and tell you to return tomorrow and find out the jonin you are assigned to."

A few minutes later the four friends were on the way out of the building.

"I can't believe it we're now Genin," Yugito said excitedly.

"Why didn't you become a Genin already?" Hinata asked.

"I failed the test the first time and the second time I was sick."

"I'll see you guys later," Naruto waved as he left to see the Raikage.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived at the Raikage's office and knocked.

"Come in," the Raikage called.

"You wanted to see me aunt Minako?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room.

"Hello Naruto, congratulations on becoming a Genin."

"Thanks," Naruto replied as he noticed another figure in the room, "Um aunt Minako what did you need and why is Mikoto in here?"

"Naruto there's something I have to tell you. Mikoto's here because she knows some of the story."

"What's up?"

"Naruto remember how I told you originally you were from Konoha but you were left here as a baby?"

"Yes."

"It was because of kyuubi being sealed into you."

"I don't understand."

"Naruto when the kyuubi attacked Konoha, the only way to stop it was to have it sealed into a newborn baby. The fourth Hokage sealed it into you shortly after your birth."

"What are you saying?"

"Naruto the fourth's name was Minato Namikaze, he was your father."

"Why did he do this to me? Did he want me to be treated like the kyuubi."

"No, Naruto he didn't," Mikoto replied. "I was there. Your father wanted so bad to find another way but there wasn't one and he couldn't ask another person's child to go through that."

"You knew my father?"

"Yes, he and I were on the same genin team along with Hizashi Hyuuga."

"Hizashi Hyuuga?"

"Hinata and Akira's uncle, he was killed years back."

"What about my mother?"

"Kushina died shortly after you were born, you are actually a lot like her at times."

"May I be excused please, I need time to think?"

"Go ahead Naruto your friends are probably looking for you."

"Ahh!" Screamed a voice that sounded like Hinata, "Akira how dare you put that itching powder in my jacket!!"

"Ow! Hinata quit it, the powder only lasts an hour."

"Assuming the twins haven't killed each other by then," the Raikage groaned as the sounds of crashing were heard.

"I'll see you later then," Naruto replied as he left the room.

"Hey Mikoto how do you think he took it?" the Raikage asked once Naruto was out of earshot.

"I'll be honest since you know him better than I do but I think he took it well. He just needs time to let it all sink in."

**End of chapter**

**(1)Yes I know Setsuka isn't Akira's biological mother but since he was raised by her he considers her his mother**

**(2)** **Mizuryuuga means 'water dragon fang'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: already said it in earlier chapters**

**Okay one thing with Akira this is only the second time I made an o.c. (the first being in my Evangelion/teen titans crossover) so bear with me please.**

**Also for the record ahead of time I don't know a whole lot about Jian blades most of my info on them was from either Wikipedia or Soul Calibur 3 since one of the characters in that game uses one.**

**Chapter 6: Jonin instructors and first missions**

The next day Naruto and Yugito arrived at the academy for the last time and ran into Hinata and Akira.

"Can you believe it, after today we'll be gone from here?" Naruto said excitedly.

"I can't wait," Hinata said as she noticed Akira looking at a patched up hole in the wall that was covering a window. "Hey Akira what are you looking at?"

"Oh just remembering something from when I was a kid before you arrived."

_**Begin Flashback.**_

"_Okay class for yesterday's assignment you each had to do the mission assigned to you, now everyone has done theirs except for Akira, who was supposed to return the cat," Taki replied. "Has anyone seen him or the cat?"_

_CRASH!!_

"_Rawwor!" the cat screamed as it came flying in through the window and landed on the desk._

"_I brought the cat," Akira replied as he strode in, "You said to bring him in you didn't say how."_

"_Akira did you throw him in?"_

"_Not exactly, I used a catapult."_

_**End of flashback**_

"I remember that one!" Naruto said with a laugh, "Yugito had to talk the cat down from the ceiling."

"I still remember that prank Obito-sensei tried to pull on Taki-sensei that backfired," Yugito said with a laugh.

_**Flashback again**_

"_This ought to be good," Obito snickered as he put a bucket of paint above the door._

"_What are you doing?" asked Yugito._

"_Oh just pulling a little trick on Taki, don't worry."_

"_Um Obito-sensei there's one problem."_

"_What?" asked Obito as he and Yugito hid around the corner and heard a crash a few seconds later._

"_OBITO!!" yelled Miktoto as she came around the corner with dripping paint the color of lime green in her hair._

"_I was trying to tell you Taki-sensei is at home for the day since Hinata's down with the flu so Miktoto-sensei's subbing for her," the two-tailed container said as she watched Obito run for it with one very teed off kunoichi after him._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Come on lets get this over with," Akira said anxiously, "I can't wait to be out of here."

A few minutes later they were looking at the list mounted on the wall.

"Cool according to this we got Obito as our Jonin instructor," Naruto commented upon seeing the name listed. "Looks like we're on the same team also."

"I think it was because there was an odd number of Genins graduated," Hinata said.

"Oh there you guys are," Obito commented as he walked up.

"Wow you're on time?" Naruto asked in surprise. "What brought this on?"

"The Raikage threatened to send me back to the academy as a student if I was late constantly."

"That will do it," Hinata replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay since I know you guys work well together we can skip the teamwork exercise. Meet me outside at training ground 2 so I can do a skill assessment," Obito said as he ignored the remark Hinata had made.

At training ground 2 a few minutes later.

"Okay, good you all made it," Obito said as the new genin team arrived. "Now introduce yourselves and say what your best attacks are and your hobbies and stuff."

"I'll go first," Yugito replied, "My name is Yugito Nii; my best attacks are '**Housenka no Jutsu**' and '**Goukakyuu no Jutsu'.** My hobbies are climbing walls and exploring."

"I'm next! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my best attacks are '**Daitoppa'** and '**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**'. My hobbies are eating ramen and pulling pranks on people who are jerks; don't worry I got it out of my system now. I also like hanging out with my friends."

"Hi, I'm Akira and my best attacks are '**Narakumi no Jutsu**' and '**Doryuu Katsu**' I like hanging out with my friends and my sister. As a hobby I also like to help Naruto in his pranks and working on jutsus."

"Um, hello my name is Hinata. My best attacks are still being worked on but my best current attacks are **'Mizurappa'** and**'****Mikadzuki no Mai****'.** I like to hang out with my friends and brother and also like to press flowers."

"Okay I guess it's my turn than," Obito said, "My name is Obito Uchiha and my best attacks are '**Dai Endan**' and '**Rai no Tatsumaki'**. My hobbies are driving my sister up the wall and I guess learning new Jutsus also. Now I have a couple questions for some of you. Hinata where did you learn '**Mikadzuki no Mai'? **That's an A ranked Jutsu and Naruto how come you don't have stronger attacks, you have the chakra for it?"

"Taki-neechan made me build up my chakra, during the trip to waterfall village. She can be one heck of a taskmaster," Hinata said. "I found the scroll in the library."

"I have been trying to learn a better wind attack after we learned our element affinities in the academy but there aren't a lot of wind users here or wind jutsus listed in the library," Naruto admitted in embarrassment.

"Okay I can understand that. See me after the meeting and I'll help you with that," Obito said.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, now everyone pair up, I need to see what needs work and what doesn't."

Thirty minutes later…

"Okay Hinata your taijutsu is good but your genjutsu leaves a lot to be desired. Akira your genjutsu is good, but your taijutsu needs a little work. Naruto, your ninjutsu is excellent but your genjutsu also needs a lot of work. Yugito your ninjutsu and genjutsu are great but you seriously need to work on your taijutsu."

"Okay now, there's something I need to teach you guys right away. Hinata can you help me with this?"

"Yes sir, what do you need?"

"First turn on your Byakugan."

"Yes sir," the former Hyuuga heiress replied as she activated her bloodline.

"Okay good now Hinata can you see me?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Obito replied as he did a teleport behind Hinata. "Okay now can you see me?"

"No sir."

"Good. This is what I was trying to explain. You can turn your Byakugan off now."

"Yes, sir," Hinata replied as she turned her bloodline off and went to sit next to Yugito.

"Now let me explain something," Obito replied in a serious tone, "The purpose of that demonstration was to show you that while bloodlines are great to have, don't rely on them; it can mean your downfall. For example as you saw the Byakugan has a blind spot while my bloodline, the Sharingan, is useless if a person is too fast to see and it cannot copy bloodline techniques, if movement is obscured, or if the person has mastered the jutsu so they don't need all the hand seals."

"Question," asked Hinata, "How do you know about the Byakugan's blind spot?"

"Excellent question, to answer it I know because my sister Mikoto was on a genin team with a Hyuuga, also back than the academy in Konoha explained about bloodlines before they practically started worshipping them, are there anymore questions?"

"I have one," Akira asked, "How did you know we work well together?"

"I was wondering who would ask that. As for your answer I'm not sure if you noticed this but a few of the jonin spied on the potential genin teams."

"That explains the weird signatures Hinata and I saw when we had our Byakugans on," Akira replied.

"Okay, next thing to mention is we are going to work on your speed," The one eyed Uchiha said as he pulled out some training weights. "These will help increase your endurance and speed, is anyone already using these?"

"I am," Hinata responded, "It was Taki-neechan's idea."

"I am also," Naruto replied. "My chakra is odd sometimes due to fluffy, so they suggested it for me."

"That makes sense. Yugito what about you? Do you need to wear them?"

"No, my chakra isn't as bad as his," The two-tailed container replied.

"Okay, good. Than everyone who isn't wearing these put these on."

"Whoa," yelped Akira as he nearly stumbled over after putting the weights on. "These are heavy."

"That's why they're called weights," Obito replied. "Anyway these are about ten pounds. When you guys adjust to them the weights will be made higher. You guys will wear these on our missions regardless of what rank it is unless I say otherwise. If I'm not around you will have to use your own discretion. Before I forget is anyone besides Hinata using Kenjutsu at all?"

No one raised their hands.

"Okay that's good to know. Now next, I'm going to show you guys a genjutsu attack, it's called '**Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu'**, this is mainly to distract your opponent incase you need to escape this attack will help you lose them." With that said Obito made the hand seals a few times for the new Genins. "Now I want all four of you to practice this since its C rank all of you should have had no problems with this since the academy had everyone do those chakra building exercises."

A little while later Obito had the genin test the genjutsu.

"Excellent work, Akira. You seem to have a knack for genjutsu."

"Hinata, yours is okay but you need to put more chakra into it."

"Yugito, great job but you used too much chakra."

"Naruto, you put in too much chakra, but considering the extra chakra it's okay you just need to work on it a little."

Before Obito could say anything else an ANBU teleported in.

"Sorry for the disturbance, but the Raikage wants to see you and your team in her office right away," the ANBU said before teleporting away.

"Come on," Obito ordered as the group went towards the Raikage's office.

A few minutes later the group arrived and Obito knocked on the door.

"Come in," the Raikage replied as the group entered.

"You wanted to see us?" Obito asked.

"Yes I have a mission for you, it's c-b rank depending on the circumstances. I am sending your team to a place called the Land of Waves to check on a businessman named Gatou, who has been taxing the villagers badly. If he's too dangerous take him out, this mission was a favor to an old friend of mine so if you five want out it's up to you."

"What do you guys want to do? This it is kind of a dangerous mission." Obito asked seriously as the Genins huddled together to discuss it.

A few minutes later the group broke apart.

"We decided we'll do it," Naruto said seriously as the others nodded.

"Okay," the Raikage said as she pulled out a photograph of a young man with tan skin and had what looked like a bullhorns tattoo on his face. "This is Kira Hachi, he's a missing-nin from this village due to an incident with the previous Raikage. He ran off shortly before I took power. If you see him tell him that he is welcome to come back with no problems."

"Yes ma'am," the group said.

"Any questions?"

"Yes, Obito?" the Raikage asked after seeing him raise his hand.

"I was just wondering why this team out of curiosity?"

"Excellent question. To answer it, you were chosen because, how do I say this, Kira is similar to some of the members of your team so it will be easy for him to relate to your team. Oh before I forget waves also has a treaty with Konoha so if you run into any of their ninjas don't instigate anything with them if you can avoid it, due to some of people here we don't want Konoha to know who some of our ninjas are, are we clear on that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good you are dismissed. You leave in the morning."

"Naruto come with me," Obito ordered as the group split up to go back to their own homes. "I'm going to show you that jutsu I promised."

"Yes sir." Naruto replied as they got to training ground 4.

"Okay this ninjutsu should be perfect for you since you have a wind affinity it's called **'Reppushou'**. I learned it from the Tsuchikage when he was here a few years ago establishing an alliance with this village. I think he would want you to learn it."

"Yes sir."

"Now, watch as I do the hand seals," Obito quickly demonstrated which hand signs to use. "Then gather the chakra and take a breath."

"Yes sir," Naruto replied.

"Go ahead give it a shot."

"Got it," Naruto replied as he did the hand seals and tried to do the attack, which unfortunately came out as a mild breeze instead of the strong wind attack it should have been.

"It's okay Naruto no one can learn jutsus right away. It takes practice. Just keep working on it."

"I know, but it's still aggravating."

"Anyway, you better go get some rest, that mission is tomorrow."

"Yes sir," replied the container for Kyuubi as he left.

'_Minato Sensei, am I doing the right thing?' _Obito thought as he left for his house.

**End of chapter**

**Next chapter the team heads out to wave and runs into another certain genin team from a certain leaf village**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did the manga would focus on other people instead of Sasuke and Sasuke would have been dragged back to Konoha from Valley of the end, locked up and never seen again and Orichimaru would have been killed when he fought Tsunade and Jirayia.**

**Yeah I know the Obito/Tobi theory is kaput but hey this is my story, besides Madara is not in this story so it's not like that'll make much of a difference anyway**

**Also about something earlier, I did not know the name of the containers of the eight and five tails (yes I believe the old man contained the five tails not four since there are five elements in Naruto not four.) **

**Chapter 7: off to Wave**

The next morning Obito showed up at the meeting point to wait for his genin team "I hope this isn't a mistake." Obito said to himself as he put on an orange mask with an eye hole

A few minutes later, the new genin team arrived. Obito noticed that some of them had changed their outfits; Yugito was wearing a black shirt with blue on the front and long black pants, Naruto was wearing a outfit that mainly was black but also consisted of red in some areas, Hinata was wearing a purple shirt with black trim that has what looked like a yin yang symbol on the back and black pants, her sword was strapped to her back, Akira was wearing grey pants and a red shirt with a black jacket over it.

"Good you are here," Obito said "We will be leaving briefly does everyone have everything they need?"

None answered.

"Okay we're off than." With that said the group left

"Hey what's up?" asked Naruto as he noticed Hinata waving to someone as they were leaving

"Oh I'm waving bye to Taki-neechan she's in the tree watching along with Setsuka who is saying something about her baby growing up."

"I am never going to hear the end of this." Muttered Akira as the group left the area

Sometime later the group arrived as the docks

"Um what are we doing here?" Yugito asked nervously

"Oh we need a boat to travel across the water to wave."

"Water?" asked Yugito in fright

"Yes."

"Eep," Yugito said as she climbed up a road sign "I'm not going I hate water."

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Obito said as he convinced Yugito to climb down

I'll help. Here," Naruto said with a smirk as he pushed Yugito into the water. "Don't worry it's shallow."

A couple seconds later after a brief pause before a furious Yugito came jumping out of the water. "NARUTO!!"

"Okay that wasn't one of my better ideas." Naruto said as Yugito chased him around

Sometime later (after everyone had calmed down)

The group was on the boat heading to Wave well some of them were some others were having problems

"Yugito when are you going to come down from there?" Akira asked the two tailed container who was perched on the top of the mast

"When we get to land." Yugito yelled

"I think we are almost there," Obito yelled "let's get ready Yugito get off the mast, Naruto stop playing with the ship's wheel Akira wake Hinata up she fainted and don't use water this time."

Shortly afterwards the group had disembarked from the boat and onto land (much to Yugito's relief).

"Okay here's the plan," Obito said to his genin group "we'll split up into teams Hinata go with Naruto, and Akira go with Yugito and scout the area I will do the same remember just check the area or get information but try to stay out of trouble if possible."

With that said the two groups split up

(With Akira and Yugito)

"See anything?" Yugito asked as Akira activated his bloodline

"Nothing yet, though I see some other genins, my vision isn't as good as Hinata's when it comes to the Byakugan but they are definitely not from Cloud."

"Are they coming this way?"

"I can't tell, ah crud, they're from Konoha."

"You sure?"

"Yeah one of the team members has the same eyes as me and Hinata and from what I know we are the only two Hyuugas that did not live in Konoha."

"Wait a minute I recognize the jonin now," Yugito replied as the group came closer "According to the bingo book that's Kurenai Yuhi, she's a jonin from Konoha and a genjutsu specialist."

"What's the plan?" Akira asked as he turned off his bloodline

"Let's just act casually from what I know she's the type of kuinoichi that won't attack first unless she has to," Yugito replied "I hope the others are okay."

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata,

"So where do we look?" asked Hinata as Naruto showed a passing person the picture asking if the person in the picture had been seen

"I heard something," Naruto replied "They said he was spotted going out towards the docks."

"Come on this way."

"Just a second," Hinata replied as she gave some candy to a little child that had wandered by "Okay now let's head out."

"So do you really think this guy will come back, after what the previous Raikage pulled, I'm not sure of his actions."

"Only way to find out," Naruto said as both he and Hinata stopped "Someone's following us."

"You noticed it too?" Hinata asked as she stood ready to draw her sword while Naruto was ready to draw a kunai

"Okay we know you are there can you come out?"

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the three genin in front of him

"Who are you?" demanded one of them in an arrogant tone of voice

"Not that it matters to you," said Hinata "but we're here on a mission, so if you will excuse us."

"Why are you here?" demanded the kuinoichi that has pink hair "Wave is under a treaty with Konoha, you have no right to be here?"

"We are here looking for someone and for your information Wave also has a treaty with Cloud." Naruto pointed out as he turned to leave only to be called back by one of the members of the other team

"Fight me." demanded the genin

"Why should I?" Naruto asked

"Because he's an Uchiha he's the strongest genin in Konoha." The Pink haired girl said

"Let me think, no we have a mission to complete so we'll pass."

"You know," Hinata said "I know a few Uchihas and they at least had manners, I guess Konoha is still treating them like gods." Hinata said with distaste "No wonder there are so few there."

"How dare you say that you're a Hyuuga, you belong in Konoha." Sasuke said with a sneer

"I want nothing to do with Konoha or the _Hyuuga Clan_ ever again." The purple haired Kuinoichi said "They caused me enough grief."

"Hinata forget these genins let's continue with our mission."

"Fine, let's leave these people to their own devices."

A few minutes later Hinata and Naruto were walking around town when they noticed a commotion when they got closer they noticed it was Akira and Yugito fighting with the genin group Hinata and Naruto had just ran into earlier.

"Oh great these guys again," Naruto groaned as him and Hinata joined in "Hinata you take Pinky, I'll take the guy drawing, when you get the chance tell Akira to cover our escape but tell him to be careful that Uchiha might have his Sharingan activated."

"Got it."

"Okay, Naruto, Akira, Yugito, and Hinata stand down now!" Obito ordered sternly as he appeared as he noticed the Konoha team still poised to attack

"Team Seven stand down now that's an order," Replied a stern voice as Kurenai came around the corner with her team "I apologize for this incident but I assure you I will have a talk with their jonin instructor."

"It's okay," Obito shrugged "Though those genin need to work on their self control, if we were enemy ninja they would be dead."

"Please these weaklings can't kill me I'm an Uchiha." One of the members of team 7 scoffed

"Remember your place, genin" Kurenai growled "Outbursts like that can cost you regardless of who your clan is."

"WHAT YOU CAN'T TREAT SASUKE LIKE THAT?" Yelled the kuinoichi from team 7 causing everyone to cover their ears

"Can you ever be quiet you banshee?" asked the kuinoichi from team 8 who had the same type of eyes as Akira and Hinata

"Hanabi, please don't start," Kurenai ordered the kuinoichi from team 8 "Haruno please lower your voice."

"If you will excuse us my team has to get back to our mission." Obito said as he teleported away with his team

"Okay I don't know what happened but next time I see you guys pulling that stunt you will be sent back to Cloud and be punished is that clear?" Obito said in a stern voice after arriving at a location

"Yes sir." All four genins said at once

"Look I'm not saying this to be mean but on missions things like that could get you killed or cause wars between villages, I'll let it slide this time since Hinata and Naruto were trying to help you two and from what I observed that other team started the fight, follow me I have a lead on where the person we're looking for is located at, he went into a cave near the docks."

"What about Gato?" asked Yugito

"I took care of him before I met up with you guys."

"Hinata what was up with you earlier, you seemed a little shocked when you saw that kuinoichi on team 8?" Akira asked in concern

"I am sorry about that," Hinata replied "That is believe it or not our little sister, Hanabi I haven't seen her since she was a baby."

"It's okay Hinata," Obito said kindly "I understand how you feel I was the same way when Mikoto showed up in Cloud."

A few minutes later the Cloud group arrived at the cave where the person they were looking for was hiding.

"Yeah what is it?" asked the young man from the picture "Can you make it fast I don't do well with bright lights."

"I am sorry to bother you," Obito said politely "Are you Kira Hachi?"

"Yeah what's it to you are you hunter nins from Cloud, if you are they must have changed the age restrictions."

"No we're not we have been looking for you, we've come to inform you that you have been taken off the missing nin list and are welcome to come back to cloud with no problems."

"What about the Raikage, he was the one that had me listed as a missing nin in the first place?"

"I assure you that Raikage is long gone, the current Raikage sends her regards."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Me and two others have the same problem as you."

"Problem?"

'**Hi everybody."** Kyuubi yelled

Oh you guys are also Jinchuuriki?" Kira asked in surprise

"**I could have told you that already!!!"** yelled a voice from inside Kira's head

"Thank you Hachibi."

"**You're welcome."** Hachibi replied sarcastically

"Okay I'll think about it but there's one catch." Kira replied as he gestured to someone

"What is it?" Obito asked as a girl that looked half fish and was the same age as Obito's genin team walked out of the cave.

"This is Isaribi I found her washed up on the shore and couldn't leave her if you want me to come back she has to be allowed the option too, though it's by her own choice if she comes or not."

"I don't see why not." Obito replied, "If she wants to come she's welcome to."

"Very well I'll make my decision and let you know, Isaribi go with them."

"Okay," Isaribi said as she went back in the cave and came out with a bag carrying her possessions "thank you for everything Kira."

"Don't sweat it kid I know what it's like to have people treat you differently because of something you can't control."

"Most of us have been there." Naruto said with a reassuring smile as the group left the area.

"So what's cloud like?" Isaribi asked Akira

"We'll it's a nice place, from what I heard it was pretty bad in the past than our current Raikage took over and started to try fixing things."

"Yeah from what I heard the first thing the Raikage did when she took over is to change our council to a more sensible one, in which she kicked all the civilian members off the council and made it shinobi only, she also passed a law that any ninja attack regardless of their origins by another ninja will result in suspension or death regardless of their clan."

"Wow sounds like an interesting place."

"It is but hey it's home, um Isaribi why are you staring at me like that?" Akira asked as he noticed Isaribi staring at him with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Oh great my brother the Casanova strikes again." Hinata groaned

"Don't start you two." Obito groaned as the group headed towards the docks (with Obito dragging a reluctant Yugito)

"Hey there's something going on over there." Naruto pointed to what looked like an area covered with a dense fog

"Hinata, Akira can you see anything?" Obito asked as he activated his Sharingan

"I see some people over there." Akira replied as he and Hinata activated their bloodlines

"It looks like the people we met from Konoha earlier and a few others," Hinata reported "it looks like they're fighting with two others, should we help?"

"Okay here's the plan," Obito said "we'll help the Konoha teams if need be but don't rush into anything." "Yugito help the emo kid trapped in the ice area, Naruto help the guy with the dog and the bug guy, Akira and Hinata check on pinky and the other kunoichi I'll help the two Jonins, Isaribi go with them."

"Yes sir."

"It looks like most of the fighting is over although I see a large mob heading up from the other side." Akira reported as the group joined the battle

"Greetings again." Obito said as he landed next to Kurenai and Kakashi

"Why is it every time we meet something is always happening," Kurenai groaned "can we talk about this later though?"

"Fair enough," Obito replied as he started making hand signals "Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

"You'll have to do better than that." Said the mist ninja as he dodged to the side

"Maybe, hey Zabusa was it can I ask something?"

"How do you know my name and what is it?"

"You're not working for Gatou are you?"

"What's it to you?"

"I think you won't be working for him anymore."

"And why should I believe that?"

"Easy," Obito said as he pulled out a scroll "I just took him out."

"You have got to be kidding!"

"Nope sorry."

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Yugito…

"Hey is this a private party?" asked Yugito "No okay than, Housenka no Jutsu!" the container for Nibi cried as she sent a barrage of fire balls toward a mirror but when they got half way the fireballs instead of following in one set pattern split and went towards each mirror.

"What are you doing this is my fight?" Sasuke demanded

"Deal with it instructor's orders." Yugito replied as she spotted the other ninja who was wearing the mask of a hunter nin come out of one of the mirrors before the fire balls hit it.

"I don't want to kill you," The fake hunter Nin said regretfully "But I will if it will help Zabusa-sensei."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Yugito replied solemnly "But I have the same opinion on my genin team as well."

Meanwhile with Hinata and Akira and Isaribi...

"Everyone okay?" Akira asked in concern

"What are you doing here?!" screeched Sakura

"Geez lower your volume already," Grumbled Hinata "We were sent to check on you."

"Thank you," muttered Hanabi "do I know you from somewhere?"

"Probably not the last time I saw you, you were only a baby."

"Hinata we have company," Akira muttered as he looked with his Byakugan while Hanabi muttered about having her clan's bloodline. "Looks like quite a crowd hey the other ninjas are fighting with them."

"I'm going to help Akira stay here with Isaribi and the others."

"Got it, be careful."

"Understood."

Meanwhile with Naruto and a couple others….

"Geez, this is getting crazy." Naruto said as he made some Shadow clones

"I concur." Replied the ninja that was using bugs to attack while his teammate was attacking in tangent with what looked like a puppy.

"Think we should help the mist Nin?" the dog Nin asked as he noticed a blur heading to the bridge.

"I think we might not need to." Naruto replied as the blur stopped at where Zabusa and the others were now fighting the mob instead of each other.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" asked Obito

"Sorry I saw you guys needed help."

"Where are the others?"

"Akira and Isaribi are with pinky, Hanabi, and the old man." The former Hyuuga heiress replied as she pulled out her sword and charged forward towards the mob

"Mikadzuki no Mai!" the purple haired Kuinoichi cried as she ran towards the mob with her sword drawn while creating three shadow clones which tore through most of the mob.

"Hinata watch out!" Naruto yelled to his teammate who was panting from exhaustion and didn't notice one of the remaining people in the mob coming up behind her.

"I don't think so," Said another voice as Kira appeared and blocked the blade the person was about to use to stab Hinata with "You okay kid?"

"Yeah I think so," Hinata said "What about the others?"

"Well it looks like your sensei and the other two jonin stopped fighting the mist nin and your blond friend with the whiskers and those other two kids are taking out whats left of the mob."

"What about the people with the old man?"

"Your brother and that other kid with the similar eyes are still guarding him along with Isaribi, that pink haired girl took off after her Raven haired teammate and seemed to ignore the guy doing the sketch attacks."

"Everyone on my team meet up."Obito yelled as the last of the mob was taken out.

A few minutes later the group met up along with Yugito who was carrying the unconscious hunter nin over her shoulder while dragging a knocked out Sasuke who looked like a pin cushion.

"What happened to him?"Obito gestured to the knocked out Uchiha

"The hunter nin fired a bunch of seabon needles at him, he's not dead just unconscious."

"Everyone else okay?"Obito asked as he checked the rest of his team after seeing that Yugito was okay.

"We're fine," Akira reported "Just a little exhaustion."

"Okay than we better prepare to leave, Haku, Zabusa would you like to come with us to Cloud, we have heard of what has been going on there with the mizukage and the bloodline hunt?"

"Sure," replied Zabusa "what's the catch?"

"Well the Raikage will probably have you on probation for a while, it's a requirement with any ninjas Cloud takes in."

"There have been other ninjas taken in there too?"

"Yeah,"replied Naruto "We have a couple from one of the main villages,which I better not say, we also have one of the last ninjas from the village hidden in the flames."

"What's their name?!" Kurenai demanded after hearing that "Is it Jinor Raven by any chance?!"

"No I am sorry it's someone else."

"I see thank you." Kurenai said in disappointment as she went back to her genin team

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Kakashi asked Obito

"Maybe,"Obito replied "But when you start using your brain figure it out."

"What do you mean by that?!" Kakashi demanded

"Ask me again when you have enough sense to train your genin before taking them on a c rank mission and you get your kuinoichi out of that fan girl stage, you could have got them killed and tell your student when he wakes up that the world doesn't revolve around him regardless of his clan and bloodline."

"What do you know, Sasuke is the strongest genin in this team."

"You're a fool than Kakashi, was it,Just because a genin is not as strong as the others does not make them a lost cause."

"What would you know?"

"Unlike you I spent time with my genin team I trained them and helped them with their strengths and weaknesses,tell me Kakashi what have you taught your students before this mission?"

"Just tree climbing."

"You're a moron than, lets not get into this cloud team move out, Kira you coming with us or not?"

"Sure," Kira replied as he stood next to Isaribi "If what you'd say is true I'd love to come back."

"Zabusa, Haku?"

"Hey it beats being chased by hunter nins, I'm in."Zabusa said as he picked up Haku who was starting to stir.

"It was nice meeting some of you guys,"Obito said to the Konoha teams "Kurenai was it I'll pass the message along to see if anyone knows where this Jin person is or if they know where Raven is."

"Thank you."Kurenai said gratefully

"It's been fun,"Akira said with a smile "Hanabi it was great finally getting to meet you."

"Hopefully next time it won't be another six to seven years." Hinata replied with a warm smile

"Wait how do you know me?"asked Hanabi

"Ask _Hiashi_, if he'll even say anything about it," Hinata replied with a grimace and than an apologetic look "I apologize I shouldn't have said it like that but I had some issues with him."

"Will you please stop staring at my cousin?"Yugito asked after noticing that Kakashi wouldn't stop staring at Naruto.

"Wait,"demanded Sakura as she glared at Yugito "Why did you interfere in Sasuke's fight he could have handled that fake hunter nin he's the greatest?"

"Two reasons,banshee one despite your opinion he is not the greatest ninja out there, remember no matter how strong you are there is always someone stronger,two as a genin I have to obey my Jonin instructor's orders."

"Okay let's get out of here, before we have anymore problems."Obito ordered as he spotted Yugito hissing at the ninja with the dog.

A few minutes later the cloud group teleported away.

"Who were those people?" Kakashi wondered

End of chapter seven

**Note:sorry if the ending seems rushed my internet's down so I'm in a hurry to get this done and posted since I have to leave this place in five minutes**

**Next chapter:I'm not sure at this time so bear with me see everyone than.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I said it in one of the earlier chapters look there for it.**

**Chapter 8:Return to Cloud**

The next day the group had returned to cloud and went to the Raikage's office.

"Welcome back," Minako the Raikage said, "How did it go?"

"It was a success." Obito replied with a smile

"Excellent work on your first mission, genin team and welcome to the ninjas who have returned with you."

"So what will you guys do with us?" Haku asked

"Well from the reports Obito sent I think you two will be perfect for our medic program, how does that sound?"

"I like the idea." Isaribi said as Haku nodded in agreement

"Zabusa you can retain your rank but you will be on probation and working at the academy during your probation."

"Okay," Zabusa shrugged "it can't be that bad."

"As for you Kira we took you off the missing Nin list and restored you to the rank of chunin since that's where you were before you left."

"Thanks," Kira replied with a smile, "You know you are a lot nicer than the previous Raikage."

"Thank you but don't let it get around it would ruin my reputation."

"If there is nothing else to report all of you are dismissed except for you Obito I have to talk to you about something, Naruto, Yugito I'll see you later Hinata, Akira there is a couple people waiting for you outside the tower."

"It's time isn't it?" Obito asked in a serious tone after his genin team had left to help the new ninjas settle in.

"Yes it is Obito as you know the chunin exams are coming up soon and will be held in Konoha this year, I remember you saying you wanted that surgery done before the exams started."

"I'm ready," Obito said with a slight smirk

"Good," Minako said as she called her secretary "Noriko, please send someone to get Mikoto and have her report to the hospital."

"Yes ma'am." Noriko replied before switching off the intercom

"Come on Obito I will accompany you there."

A few minutes later Minako and Obito arrived at the hospital and met up with Mikoto; with her was a young woman with brown hair and markings on her face.

"Is everything ready Rin?"

Everything is all good to go," the ex Inuzuka replied "Mikoto, Obito are you sure you want to do this?"

Both Uchihas just nodded.

"Okay follow me than." Rin said as she started to walk down the hallway with Mikoto and Obito following behind her.

A few hours later Rin came out of the room the surgery was performed in and promptly went to talk to the Raikage who was sitting next to a nervous Itachi. "How did it go?" Minako asked

"It was a success," Rin replied as a nurse escorted out a pale Mikoto while another nurse helped Obito walk into the room since he had what looked to be a bandage around his eyes. "Although I recommend giving them a few days off so Mikoto can get her strength back and Obito can heal from his surgery."

"I see thank you doctor." Itachi said as he got up to help escort his mother and uncle home.

"Don't thank me," Rin said humbly "Thank Tsunade of the Sannin the idea for this experiment originated with her."

"Hey Itachi do me a favor will you?" Obito asked

"Sure what's up?"

"I think you heard that the chunin exams were in Konoha this time, if I'm not healed by than can you keep an eye on my genin team during it I don't trust that Konoha council too much?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, hey Rin when can I take these bandages off?"

"You can take them off tomorrow." replied his former teammate

"Okay thanks and Sparky says thanks also."

'**Don't call me that!'** Raijuu yelled from inside Obito's head

"You're both welcome hey did you need to call your genin squad in to tell them what's up?"

"I'll just wait till tomorrow when the bandages are removed, where did they go off to anyway?"

"I gave them the rest of the day off after Hinata and Akira checked in with Setsuka and Taki, after that I think Naruto and Yugito went to get ramen and they took Hinata with them, Akira is trying to hide out somewhere from his fan girls or trying to anyway."

Meanwhile at the ramen stand...

"Let's dig in," Naruto said happily "We're celebrating our first successful mission, can I have one Hakata ramen please?"

"One Shōyuramen please." Hinata asked politely

"Can I have one miso ramen please?" Yugito asked

"**YAY FISH!" **Nibi yelled excitedly causing Yugito to rock back and forth.

"Hey are you okay Yugito?" Hinata asked as she stopped eating her ramen and was staring at the kunoichi

"Yeah sorry, Kitty got a little excitable." "Knock it off in there kitty people are staring."

"**I don't care I want fish!"**

"Anyway," Naruto asked as he swallowed some noodles "does anyone know what's up with Obito sensei?"

"I heard part of the conversation as we were leaving," Yugito said sheepishly "he's having some kind of surgery."

"You heard it too?" Akira asked as he popped up startling Yugito

"Geez Akira don't do that I only have nine lives."

"Heh, sorry about that."

"Let me guess you are hiding from your fan girls again?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"That and the fact that there's a mob of kunoichi coming this way."

"Uh oh gotta go." Akira said as he started to run with his fan girls in pursuit

"Hey Casanova you better run faster." Hinata yelled out

"Very funny," Akira yelled as ran ahead of the mob "come on girls this is getting old."

"No it's not," the mob yelled back as the continued to pursue him

"That never gets old." Naruto muttered with his mouth full as he watched the mob of kunoichi chase Akira down the street

"Naruto how many times do we have to tell you swallow than talk." Yugito scolded

"Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly after swallowing some more ramen.

"Anyway I'm going to head home see you guys tomorrow," Yugito said with a smirk "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Eep." Hinata said with a blush as she got up to leave "I-I have to go too, I better go save Akira again."

"I'll see you guys later than I might as well go too," Naruto said as he got up to leave "Hey are we supposed to meet tomorrow?"

"As far as I know." Yugito replied as she and Naruto started walking back to where they lived while Hinata went to go drag her brother away from the fan girl mob.

The next day the genin group met up at with Obito who was being helped by Rin. "Hi," Obito said excitedly as he pointed to his bandaged face "These bandages get to come off."

"Is everybody ready?" Rin asked after Itachi and Mikoto arrived. Everyone nodded as Rin pulled out a pair of scissors and proceeded to cut the bandages off "Okay Obito now open your eyes slowly."

"Hey it worked!"

'**WOOPIE!' **Raijuu yelled from inside Obito's head

"Okay Obito once your eyes adjust to the light try to activate your Sharingan."

"Okay here goes," the former one-eyed Uchiha said as he activated his bloodline "well, did it work?"

"Looks like it." Itachi commented after seeing the Sharingan active in both eyes

"Hey question?" Akira asked "why was Mikoto needed for this out of curiosity?"

"According to Tsunade's notes for this to work the person needing the surgery and the person that will help need to have the same bloodline as well as similar chakra."

"Wow this is cool, so Rin when can I go back to active duty?"

"Not for a few days, although you can train your team but nothing that will be too strenuous."

"Okay," Obito said as he turned to his team while Rin, Itachi and Mikoto left "as you four have probably heard by now the chunin exams are coming up, I was thinking of entering you four, do you want to enter or not if you decide you don't want to I won't hold it against you."

"What do you guys think?" Naruto asked his teammates

"I say go for it, we are ready." Yugito replied

"I'm in." Akira replied

"I'm in than also someone has to keep you guys out of trouble and play damage control with Akira's fangirls." Hinata replied with a smirk

"Very funny Hinata." Akira replied noticing something was wrong with his twin.

"Okay," Obito said approvingly "If that's settled than today we'll work on our strengths and weaknesses, also it takes a few days to get to Konoha from we will leave tomorrow afternoon, we should get there the day before the exams."

"Right." The Genin team said as they got to work

'I think they are ready.' Obito thought to himself as he noticed Naruto looking a bit anxious and Hinata looking like she had a lot on her mind 'I hope this isn't a mistake I'm worried what Konoha might do to those two,' he than noticed Yugito and Akira were also acting a bit intense 'Although I think those two will be able to help them with whatever happens.'

**End of Chapter 8**

**Next chapter: the group arrives in Konoha for the chunin exams what will happen?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:if I owned Naruto why would I be writing fanfics?**

**Though I do own Akira and Himeko**

Chapter 9: in Konoha

The next day the group left Cloud to head to Konoha for the chunin exams.

"Okay now I want all of you to behave," Obito ordered "try to stay out of any fights if possible."

"Yes sir."all four genin replied

"Hey question,"Naruto said "I heard from the Raikage that the village council is petty they might try to find some sort of loophole to make us come back for good."

"Don't worry," Obito said "the Raikage has a plan."

A few hours later the group arrived in Konoha "So Hinata are you happy to be home?" Yugito replied

"This hasn't been my home since I was six years old."the former Hyuuga heiress replied

"Hey don't worry."Akira reassured his twin "they can't do anything to us anymore since we aren't members of this village."

"Thanks Akira."

"What are you people staring at?"Yugito snarled as she noticed some of the villagers glaring at Naruto

"Oh this is going to be a fun exam," Naruto groaned "so when will the others arrive?"

"The last I heard the Raikage was coming for the finals and she's bringing Taki and Mikoto as her bodyguards, I also heard that after the rumor on Sound invading Konoha she's sending Thunder to take out the sound village."

"I'm going to speak to the Hokage,you four go ahead and explore Hinata you know they way around here show them where some things are." Obito ordered after the group had arrived at the inn and had checked in

"So where to now?" Akira asked right before they heard a disturbance.

"Come on." Naruto said as the four ran to the scene of the disturbance which turned out to be two ninjas one of which that was dressed as a puppeteer was holding a little boy up to his face by holding the scarf around his neck.

"Watch where you are going you runt." the puppeteer snarled

"Kankuro stop it you are going to get us in trouble." said the kuinoichi with him that had blond hair in four pigtails.

"Sorry Temari, but I don't like runts seeing them makes me want to kill them."

Just as Kankuro was about to swing at the kid a blue and black blurr grabbed the kid and Kankuro found a kunai at his throat.

"You okay kid?" Yugito asked after she had sat the little boy down and Naruto removed his kunai from Kankuro's throat.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Kankuro stop it." said a monotone voice as a red headed boy with dark circles around his eyes and the symbol for love on his forehead teleported down "I apologize for my team's actions."

"No big deal," Naruto said "though you better tell your teammate not to mess with the Hokage's grandson next time."

"Who are you four?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yugito Nii."

"Akira and this is my twin sister Hinata."

"So who are you?" Yugito asked with a suspicious look on her face

"I am no Sabaku no Garra, I look forward to seeing you in the exams." Garra replied as he left with his team

"Naruto did you sense it?" Yugito asked seriously after Garra and his team were out of earshot

"Yeah he's like us." Naruto replied as the cloud group walked off only to stop a couple minutes later when Akira collided with a brown haired girl carrying what looked like paints and an easel

"Oh I am sorry,"Akira said as he helped the girl pick up the paints and easel "I was distracted and didn't see you there here let me help you with your things."

"Thank you,"said the girl in a quiet voice "I haven't seen you around before have I?"

"Not really we are just here for the chunin exams," Akira replied with a slight blush "what is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"I am Yakumo Kurama."

"It's nice to meet you Yakumo my name is Akira and I hope to see you at the chunin exams."

"I will probably be there."Yakumo said with a slight blush

"Are you going for the chunin rank also?"

"No I am too sick to be a ninja."

"I am sorry to hear that,"Akira replied as the group left "I hope you get well."

"Looks like someone has a crush." Hinata teased her brother who was blushing

"Oh come on Hinata I just met her."

"Than why were you blushing?" Yugito teased

"I was not!"

"Yes you were" Yugito replied in a singsong voice

"Oh great here comes emo boy and his entourage." Naruto groaned as Sasuke came up along with Sakura and Kakashi

"Foreign ninja aren't allowed in this village," Sasuke said in an arrogant tone as Kakashi looked at the passes and started to pale "what are you doing here?"

"If you would notice," Naruto said with a bored tone "we are here for the chunin exams like it says on our passes."

"I take it by your reactions that other jonin reported your actions." Yugito gestured to Sakura who was openly glaring at the cloud team while muttering about it being unfair and pale eyed annoyances

"Sounds like someone did," Akira commented "probably that other genin she really did not like you guys."

"If you will excuse us," Yugito replied as the group got their passes back "we had better get going."

"Fight me!" Sasuke demanded

"No thanks." Akira replied

"Pass." Yugito replied

"I will wait until the exams thank you very much." Naruto said as the group was walking away

"Fine than run away with that weak Hyuuga thats all she can do that and make mouse sounds," Sasuke said with a smirk as Hinata turned around to glare at him "oh did a touch a nerve you weak little mo..." Sasuke's insult was was cut short when he found a fist buried in his stomach

"I told you before you jack ass,"Hinata said with a fridged tone "I want nothing to do with the Hyuuga clan ever again and even if I did I still don't want to have to put up with your crap."

"HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sakura yelled

"Than tell your teammate to behave or next time I won't be as nice."Hinata growled as she removed her fist from Sasuke's stomach causing him to fall to the ground trying to catch his breath

"Hinata come on," Naruto said "Obito sensei said to stay out of trouble."

"Fine," Hinata said "he's had that coming for years."

"What do you know Sasuke's been through so much." Kakashi started

"Oh boohoo cry me a river," Akira replied "There are people worse off than him and they aren't half as arrogant, hell I have a friend in cloud who lost his clan and you don't see him being such a jack ass his bloodline would tear you apart."

"Wait," Sasuke spat out "where did you get that power?"

"Why do you care?"

"I need it to get stronger tell me now!"

"Easy," Hinata said as she glared at Sasuke "I trained my ass off all four of us did."

"Than tell me who trained you I need that power."

"No."

"What!"

"I said no my neechan won't train you your soul is too corrupted."

Just than Obito teleported in and he was not in a good mood "I told you four to stay out of trouble, didn't I, anyway return to the inn Naruto,Yugito and Akira go train Hinata you need to do your punishment for this action."

"Fine how many?" Hinata asked knowing Obito's method of punishment from one of the times he helped at the academy

"Fifteen flips than meet up with the rest of your team."

"Yes sir."

"I apologize for my genin teams actions,although I recommend you should try to keep your genin under control he needs to stop provoking other genin."

"Now I am sure Sasuke wouldn't hurt her too much." Kakashi said

"Actually if she didn't take him out someone else in that group would have."

"How dare that Hyuuga refuse to teach Sasuke after all this village has done for her clan." Sakura snarled

"After all they did for her you say" Obito asked in a cold voice "Why do you think she left?"

"Oh please everyone knows the Hyuuga clan was the second strongest in Konoha after Sasuke's clan."

"Than you are a fool," Obito said "just because a clan is strong does not make them great."

Kakashi just scoffed "How would you know this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."Obito said as he took his mask off causing Kakashi to pale

"O-Obito?"

"Yo Kakashi."

"B-But how, you were crushed what would you be doing with cloud?"

"Thank Tsunade of the sannin for saving me as to why I'm with cloud why would I want to be a member of a village that tried to kill my sensei's son on numerous occasions after he was born than they leave him to rot in another country and why would I want to stay here and be stuck in the middle of clan politics,the Uchiha clan had what was coming to them."

"YOU LIE!" Sasuke yelled as he charged Obito with his Sharingan blazing only to have Obito activate his own Sharingan and counter Sasuke's attacks

"Ask the Hokage he knows the whole story and why it was done." Obito said right before he teleported away

A few minutes later Obito returned to the inn to find all four genin training outside; he noticed Yugito was working on some kind of fire jutsu judging by the embers nearby, Naruto appeared to be making hand signs and was gathering chakra,Akira was studying a scroll he had acquired from somewhere and Hinata was over by the pond doing some kind of dance.

"Okay everyone take a break and come over here for a minute," Obito ordered as the four genin lined up "okay for some of you I know that Sasuke could be annoying but when I say stay out of fights I mean it the only reason the punishment wasn't that severe was because he provoked it, next time any of you disobey orders I won't be as lenient are we clear on that?"

"Yes sir." the four genin said

"Good now everyone go back to training for a little while more than break for dinner."

The group quickly got back to what they were doing.

Meanwhile in another part of Konoha our esteemed (yeah right) council was having a meeting.

"What is that demon doing back here he is supposed to be dead?" yelled Danzo

"He is here with his team," Sarutobi said coldly "if you have a problem take it up with the Raikage"

"We can get the Hyuuga heirs back now, I'm sure cloud will readily hand them over." said one arrogant civilian

"I don't think so, one Hiashi all but disowned Hinata and Akira was marked as dead this village has no claim on either ninja."

"I heard a rumor Obito Uchiha is alive surely he will come back."

"No he won't he is a ninja of cloud all his records here were destroyed when he was presumed deceased years ago."

"What about the Hyuuga heiress,she hurt Sasuke Uchiha and should be punished." demanded another council member

"You mean the former heiress since Hiashi practically threw her out when she was six," Sarutobi said "anyway according to reports she has already been punished by her jonin instructor."

"That's not enough," Hiashi yelled from his seat "she is still running around free and with that demon!"

"Hiashi I don't believe you should refer to the Raikage's nephew as a demon as for Hinata and her brother the Raikage sent a letter warning that no harm better come to that genin team that includes Naruto Uzumaki, Yugito Nii and Hinata and Akira."

"Fine than they can keep the weakling and I'll take my son back."

"Hiashi from what I have seen Akira will probably want to stay with his twin."

"We need Uzumaki back,maybe we can force the Raikage to return him."

"Danzo I have said this before the Raikage refuses to make him come back to this village and we can't use him as a weapon."

"What do you suggest than?" asked the head of the Inuzuka clan

"We'll leave the genin from Cloud alone for now we have more pressing concerns, according to one of my spies Orichimaru might try to infiltrate the village."

"We should declare marshal law and have jonin Mitarashi brought in."

"I have said this before Anko Mitarashi is not on trial here leave her be."

Meanwhile back at the training grounds Obito had paired the four genin against each other.

"Good work,"Obito said as he ordered the four to stop I think we have done enough work for the night,everyone grab dinner and turn in."

"Hey anyone wanna grab some ramen?" Naruto asked as the group left the training area.

The other three genin nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey is anyone else nervous about tomorrow?" Akira asked

"We all are," Yugito said "Hey I heard a rumor that some of Thunder might come because of the invasion rumor and other things."

(kaboom) "huh huh burn burn." said two voices that sounded slightly insane

"Sounds like some of them are already here." Hinata groaned as the group arrived at the ramen stand

"I swear except for Himeko must of that group is insane." Yugito replied

"No kidding." said a voice as the cloud group spotted a kuinoichi a few years older than them with light blue hair and purple eyes and had what looked like a nodachi strapped to her back leaning against a wall.

"Oh hi Himeko, when did you get in?"

"Same time as Suigetsu and Mangetsu though they got ahead of me and you saw the results."

"Is it me or does the Raikage need to really have you guys do a psychological evaluation?"

"I know it's not that the members of Thunder that I know from mist are bad ninjas they are good ninjas...

(kaboom)

they just have some quirks, it's our ways of dealing what happened to Geki before we joined Cloud."

"Um excuse me,"said a voice as a young man with white hair that was braided and two red dots on his forehead "I got the data you needed."

"Thanks Kimimaro what have you heard?"

"Well the village council might be plotting something and the Hyuuga clan head is livid about Hinata and Akira not wanting to return."

"I see keep us informed."

"Yes ma'am" Kimimaro said as he teleported away

"I know I've told him fifty times he doesn't have to be that formal."

"So Himeko are you looking forward to meeting your other brother?" Akira asked

"Half brother," Himeko said "and if Sasuke is as bad as I heard I'm not in a hurry."

Just than an anbu with a symbol on his mask jumped down from the roof.

"Can I help you?" Himeko asked as she glared at the anbu

"Naruto Uzumaki is to come with me." The anbu said in an emotionless voice voice.

"Excuse me do you have some proof?"

"His orders are for the demon to come with us." said another emotionless voice as two more people wearing the same symbol appeared.

"I see,"said Himeko as she reached for her nodachi "than I am afraid I can't let you take him." with that said Himeko charged forward drawing her nodachi and killing two of the anbu after knocking them outside the restaurant. "I left you arrive for a reason,"Himeko coldly said to the one remaining operative "these genin are not to be harmed or harassed by by your root organization if they are the results will be worse than what you just saw, are we clear on that?"

The last root just nodded and shushined away. "I am starting to see why mother and Itachi lost faith in this village." Himeko muttered as an anbu with long purple hair jumped down from the roof.

"What is going on here?" asked the purple haired anbu

"I am sorry for the disturbance," Himeko said politely "but these three were threating the genin I was assigned to guard."

"I will have to report this to the Hokage."

"I understand but if anyone from this team is responsible for this it is me."

"Why did the anbu look at me funny?" Naruto asked as the cloud genins came out of the restaurant as the anbu was leaving.

"I believe that she may have been on a genin team that worked with your father's genin team, I think it might have been my mother's genin team but I am not sure."

"Is everyone ready for the chunin exams?"

"I think so." Yugito said

"That is good but watch out for Sasuke and Kakashi both of them posses the Sharingan and might try to copy your jutsus."

"Thanks for the tip," Naruto said "but I thought Thunder was going to pay sound a visit."

"We did," Himeko said "we took out sound but their leader had already left by that point in time, we were ordered to come here afterwards."

(kaboom)

"As you can tell that included Suigetsu and his brother along with Kimimaro, anyway you guys better get some rest for tomorrow."

"Got it." The cloud group said as they left with Himeko trailing them from the rooftops.

**End of chapter nine**

**Next chapter: the chunin exams start what will happen in this time frame?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again?**

**Chapter 10:chunin exams part 1  
**

The next day the cloud team awoke and went to where the first exam was being held. "Hey Akira you're the genjutsu expert isn't this the second floor?" Naruto asked his best friend. "I think it is." Akira whispered back as someone with an arrogant voice told the two guards at the door to drop the genjutsu.

"Dumbass," Yugito said, "That was supposed to keep the weaker teams out."

"Yugito let's just go in." Naruto said as the group went in and saw Genin from various villages.

"Oh for crying out loud," Akira groaned as he watched Sakura and a blond kuinoichi fight over Sasuke "and I thought the fan girls back home were bad."

"Hey you guys shouldn't be so noisy." said a voice as a Genin that was a few years older with silver hair and glasses walked over.

"Something about that guy has me on edge." Naruto said as he saw the older Genin pull out a deck of cards.

"I want info on Naruto Uzumaki, Yugito Nii, and Akira and Hinata all from cloud." Sasuke said as he glared at the group

"Okay lets see, Naruto Uzumaki he's the nephew of the Raikage his stats are off the charts, he completed 0 d-rank missions and one c/b rank mission, Yugito Nii, she is the daughter of the Raikage while her starts are above average her taijutsu is a little lower, Akira he has average taijutsu, his ninjutsu is above average and his genjutsu is off the charts,. Hinata her Genjutsu and ninjutsu are above average while her Taijutsu is off the charts and her kenjutsu is above average and rising."

Just than there was a crash as a young woman with blue hair came through the window. "Kabuy there you are!" yelled the girl as she chased after the genin that had just ran away

"Tira leave me alone!" Yelled the Genin as he continued to run away.

"Come on Kabuy we were made for each other." Tira yelled as she chased the genin down the hallway.

"Well that was interesting." Hinata commented as she noticed Hanabi staring at her and Akira in curiosity while another boy a year older with the same type of eyes glared at her and Akira.

Just than a Konoha Jonin that had many scars entered the room. "Alright everyone shut up and sit down," the scarred Jonin said, "My name is Ibiki I'm the proctor for the first exam." A few seconds later the genin were all sitting in the assigned seats, Naruto was next to a boy in green spandex, Akira was next to a girl that had her hair in buns, Yugito was sitting next to the blond girl from Suna and Hinata was next to the blond girl that had been fighting with Sakura earlier. About fifty minutes later Ibiki was explaining the reason behind the last question to the teams that hadn't dropped out. Suddenly something came crashing through the window revealing itself to be a kuinoichi with purple hair.

"Hey Anko you're early again." Ibiki said

"Only twelve teams Ibiki not bad."

"Hey nice entrance," Akira said from his seat as he held up a sign "I give it an eight I would have gave it a ten but you left too much glass and were easy to spot."

"Cute kid," Anko said "now before I was interrupted I was going to say I'm the second examiner Anko Mitarashi, everyone shut up and meet me at the forest of death." With that said the group headed out to the forest of death and arrived shortly after.

"Okay everyone needs to sign these consort forms so I don't get in trouble if you die, after that pick up a scroll which will be either heaven or earth, to pass this test you must get the scroll you are missing, which you will have to take from another genin team, one last thing don't die."

"This is almost like our genin exam," Naruto said "Okay Yugito you're good with strategy any ideas?"

"I suggest that Hinata take point and Akira take rear, you guys can see farther than me or Naruto, Naruto and I will take the sides." "Got it."

"Hey someone is ahead of us," Hinata said a few minutes later after activating her bloodline. "I think it's one of the teams from Rain it looks like they are fighting the team from Sound that wasn't disqualified."

"Let's wait and see what happens," Yugito said "that way we know some of what they are capable of." Just than there was a trio of screams as the rain team was killed.

"Is it the scroll we need?" asked one sound Nin that was covered in bandages.

"No," replied the female member "It's not the one we need."

"Just leave it than," The bandage ninja said "we better see if the plans involving the Uchiha are ready."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Akira asked as he examined the dropped scroll after the sound team had left.

"So what's the verdict?" Yugito asked

"It's the one we need." Akira replied

"Let's get out of here than." Naruto said as the group set off for the tower. A few hours later after the group arrived at the tower they ran into team 8.

"You guys made it to?" Naruto asked

"Yeah we are ready to win this." Kiba said as Shino made a buzzing sound and Hanabi rubbed the bridge of her nose while muttering about idiot dog Nins.

"Lee are you sure you are okay?" asked a voice as team 9 came in.

"I am most youthful." Lee replied as the group stopped to talk

"Are you guys sure you are ready for this?" Yugito asked as she noticed the boy on team 9 with pale eyes glaring at Hanabi and the twins.

"I think we'll ready, Neji what are you glaring at?"

"Nothing special." Neji said with a snarl.

"Oh great another emo." Akira groaned

"Akira be nice." Hinata scolded

"Fine, sorry."

"Oh great speaking of emos here's the king of emos." Naruto groaned as team 7 came into the room.

"You made it you dobe."

"Hello emo where's your fan club?"

"Don't call him an emo!" both Sakura and Ino who had just came in with team 10 yelled

"Oh brother," said Hanabi as she rolled her eyes while Ino and Sakura went on about how great Sasuke is. "Those two are supposed to be kuinoichi not love struck fan girls."

"No kidding," Hinata said "I don't know why they bother he isn't a very nice person and is too arrogant for his own good."

"No kidding," Naruto said "If Kimimaro treated people the way that emo does Himeko would have kicked his butt a long time ago."

"How can you have Byakugan eyes you aren't part of the Hyuuga clan?" Neji demanded

"Ask Hiashi if he'll tell you anything." Hinata said in a cold voice.

"Sorry, it's a touchy subject for her."Akira said as the other remaining teams arrived suddenly the Hokage came out with Anko and a sickly looking Jonin."welcome to the third part of the exams," the sickly Jonin said "my name is Hayate Gekko, I will be the proctor, this part of the exam is a one on one the above monitor will randomly generate names, if your name is chosen come down to the arena when I call your name."The first names listed were Sasuke vs. Akari, which ended a few minutes later when Sasuke won using a move he copied from someone.

"You know that would have been impressive if that had been his own move." Akira said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"If he had actually trained his body for this he wouldn't be as tired if it was his own move, plus he has his sharingan activated you do the math he's a copycat."

"Don't call him that you baka!" yelled one of Sasuke's fangirls as a huge amount of killing intent was released."Hey don't call him that!" yelled one of Akira's fangirls

"Or what?"

"Girls?"Asked one of Akira's fangirls as others joined in the group.

"Oh no 3 2 1."Akira groaned as the two groups of fangirls got into a free for all melee.

""Okay," said the jonin proctor as he ignored the commotion "Will Akira and Rock Lee please comedown to the arena?"

"Hey don't hold back."Akira said with a smile

"I would say the same to you."Lee said as the proctor signaled for the match to begin. The match kept going back and fourth. "Ouch good one," Akira commented after Lee had connected with a punch to the face. "Here try this, Magen Jubaku Satsu." With that said Akira teleported behind Lee and hit a pressure point knocking him out

"Winner Akira." The proctor said as Akira went over and woke Lee up "That wasn't too bad you just need to work on your genjutsu counters."

"Thank you," Lee said "I thought that genjutsu was used for assainations?"

"It can be but I've been working on a variant of it in case the person trapped is needed to be brought back alive." With that said both Akira and Lee walked back to their genin teams.

"Would Kiba Inuzuka and Yugito Nii please come down to the arena?" the jonin said

"Looks like this will be an easy win."Kiba boasted

"Why do you say that?" Yugito asked

"Everyone knows kuinoichi are weaker ninja." Kiba said as he felt a lot of killing intent directed at him.

"**GET HIM!" **Nibi yelled from inside Yugito's head **"I hate dogs and he just insulted our gender."**

"Oh no," Naruto groaned as he noticed Yugito's hair was starting to puff up "she's mad."

"**No Kidding."** Kyuubi said from inside Naruto's head

"Not now fluffy." Just than Kiba went flying overhead onto a wall leaving an indent.

"Winner Yugito." "Would Hinata and Neji Hyuuga please comedown to the arena."

"Good luck." Naruto said with a warm smile

"Thank you."Hinata said with a blush as she walked to the arena area.

"Hello Hinata sama," Neji said with a snarl "Fate has decreed that I defeat you, forfeit now."

"Hello Neji it has been a while but didn't anyone tell you fate can be changed, lets do this."

"I am fated to win this," Neji said as he and Hinata traded blows than switched stances. "You are in my range 8 trigrams 64 palms!"

"Same here," Hinata said with a smirk "protective trigrams 64 palms!"

"You can't win fate says I am superior!"

"You asked for it," Hinata said as she teleported out of range into Neji's blind spot and started doing hand signs "remember every bloodline has a weakness, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

"How can she do that?" Hanabi asked in surprise "I thought you had to have a body of water nearby."

"That is true," Naruto said "but there are a few that can use these attacks if a source isn't available, Hinata is one of them."

"Neji I have nothing against you, you can quit that attack did more damage than I thought."Hinata said

"N-no it is my fate to defeat you and become a main branch member of the Hyuuga clan."

"Neji you are impossible even if you do join the main house Hiashi will probably throw you away like trash like he did to me."

"You lie he wouldn't do that to his own daughter."

"Than you don't know him very well," Hinata said as she hit a point on Neji's back "I hit a pressure point on your back it will paralyze you for a while."

"I'm calling this," the jonin said as he noticed Neji couldn't move "winner Hinata."

"Good job."Yugito said in approval

"Thank you." Hinata replied as she noticed Hanabi walking over

"Are you really my sister?" asked Hanabi

"Yes, when you were a baby Hiashi threw me out because I didn't live up to his expectations never mind the fact I was only six years old at the time, if it wasn't for a friend of uncle Hiazashi's that had found me and took me to cloud I wouldn't have met people that actually cared for me."

"What about your twin?"

"Akira was in a similar situation though if he hadn't been found he would have died."

"Hey the next match is starting." Akira said as he pointed to where Sakura and Ino were fighting."

"Okay is this some sort of joke their taijutsu stinks?"

"They are fan girls." Hanabi said with disdain.

"Geez the fan girls in cloud aren't this bad."Akira groaned

"Probably because Taki neechan would not allow weak ninja like that to pass." Hinata said

"Why do you call her that?" Hanabi asked in confusion

"After I wound up in cloud she took me in."

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sai please come down?" the jonin asked.

"Naruto wake up it's time for your match. Hinata said as she struggled to wake up the sleeping Kyuubi container only to hear him mumble something. "You asked for it." Hinata said as she kicked him into the arena.

"I'm awake is that boring match over?"

"Yes it is are you ready for your match?" the proctor asked

"Sure," Naruto said as he looked at his opponent after the match started "so you are from root?"

"You can't prove that."Sai said in an emotionless voice

"I don't have to but I have one word for you."

"What?"

Boom!"

Naruto noticed a wobbling Sai standing back up "I see you have a high pain tolerance, let's see how you like this, Daitoppa!"

"Winner Naruto, will Gaara and Hanabi Hyuuga come down to the arena please?"

"Be careful," Hinata warned her sister "something is wrong with him."

"Thanks."Hanabi said as she walked into the arena and the match started.

"Mother wants your blood." Gaara said in a creepy voice

"Fine," Hanabi said as she settled into a jyuukan stance "you are in my range 8 trigrams 64 palms!"

"This bores me," Gaara said as he sent a tendril of sand out that eventually caught Hanabi on the arm. "Sand coffin!"Gaara said as Hanabi started screaming in pain when the attack crushed her arm

""Winner Gaara." Hayate said as Hinata and Akira jumped down to the arena and tended to Hanabi while Naruto and Yugito faced off against Gaara. "Get a medic over here now!" Akira yelled as Gaara teleported back to where his team was.

"This looks bad," the medic said "unless it can be fixed her career as a kuinoichi is over."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Hinata asked

"I think the only person who might be able to fix this damage is Tsunade."

"I-It hurts." Hanabi sobbed

"I know it does," Hinata said "don't worry these people will help you, I'll talk to you later okay." with that said the medics loaded the injured Hyuuga onto the stretcher and carried her to the infirmary.

"This concludes this round," Hayate said "the next round will commence in two months please draw a number that will be the person you will be fighting in the next round." A few minutes later the proctor took down the names. "Here are the matchups please pay attention; Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha, Yugito Nii vs. Gaara, Hinata vs. Akira, Kankuro vs. Shino and Temari vs. Shikamaru we'll see you all in a few months."

"So how should we do this? Naruto asked his genin team.

"I think we should train separately." Akira said as he noticed Mikoto dragging an older man by his ear.

"Hi Mikoto sensei when did you get here?"

"Hello everyone I just got here a few minutes ago."

"Who's the guy with you?" Naruto asked

"Oh this is Jiraya my old Jonin instructor; he will be training Naruto during the two months while I train Hinata."

"What about the rest of us?" Akira asked

"Yugito you will be trained by Rin during the two months, Akira, Himeko will train you during the same time frame."

"Question why is Obito Sensei not training any of us?" Naruto asked

"Obito isn't completely ready to return to active duty yet."

"Is Tsunade coming?"

"As far as I know she is."

"Is Taki neechan here yet?" Hinata asked

"She is, she got here when I did she's talking to one of the Konoha Jonins, I think they know each other from somewhere, anyway Akira, Yugito your instructors will meet you on training grounds five and seven,Jiraya you better not try to turn Naruto into a pervert." Mikoto threatened

"Who me?" Jiraya asked as Mikoto glared at him with her sharingan activated, "Okay bad thing to say, come on Naruto." Jiraya said as he led Naruto away

"See you in two months!" Naruto yelled as the group split up.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Well that's it for this chapter coming up next is an interlude until than see you readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: see the last chapter**

**Though I admit I do own Himeko**

**Okay this is a brief interlude to clear up on why a couple people mysteriously ended up in Cloud instead of where they were living.**

**Also to note I started this before certain events were revealed in the manga**

**This is about five to six years after the start of Cloud Fox.**

Interlude: the Seven

It was a nice day in the village hidden in the Mists. "What a morning," Himeko groaned as she dragged herself through the village gates. "Lousy freaking bandits, bad enough they keep sneaking into the village you think they would get the hint."

"Rough morning?" asked a voice as a young man with blonde hair and purple eyes walked by.

"Oh hi Yagura yeah I was on patrol this morning had some bandits trying to sneak in again, I swear where are these guys coming from?"

"Good question.'' Replied Yagura

"So where are you off to?"

"The Mizukage summoned me to his office."

"I better not keep you, be careful though he's been acting odd lately after he dissolved the council he's been acting like he's a god."

"Thanks, I'll be careful."

"Hey have you seen the other members of our little group?"

"Well last I heard Raiga and Kisame got stuck on border patrol after you got back, Zabusa is off training Suigetsu and Mangetsu since they are still rookies within our group."

"I'll see you later Yagura."

"Bye Himeko." Yagura said as he left t head towards the Mizukage's office while Himeko went towards her apartment.

A few hours later Himeko was awakened from the nap she was having by a knocking on her door.

When she opened her door she was surprised by who was on the other side of the door.

"Kisame, Zabusa what are you two doing here?"

"You better come with us the Mizukage is calling a village wide meeting."

"What about the others?" Himeko asked as she went and retrieved her sword.

"Suigetsu and Mangetsu went to get Raiga and I haven't seen Yagura in the last few hours."Zabusa replied

A few minutes later the trio arrived at where the meeting was taking place.

"Just in time he's about to start." Raiga whispered as Suigetsu and Mangetsu stood nearby.

"People of Mist," the Mizukage said "today is a new day in our village, from now on things will be different after today, first we will rid ourselves of our problems bring out the accused."

"What's this about?" Suigetsu asked in confusion as Yagura was brought out in chains

"Our first order of business is to rid ourselves of the demons among us." The Mizukage said as he started reading from a scroll while bringing out an urn causing Yagura to start glowing and screaming in pain.

"We have to do something." Mangetsu said as he noticed before any of them could get over there Yagura stopped glowing and fell limply to the ground.

"Dammit, it's too late." Kisame said in frustration as he gripped his sword tightly.

"This will be the fate of all jinchūriki in this village as well as any bloodline wielders, as of now both are to be killed on site."

"We better get out of here." Raiga said in worry as he noticed some of the citizens of mist glaring at the group.

"Go I'll cover you!" Zabusa yelled as he did hand signs for a water jutsu while the others escaped in the confusion.

A few hours later five of the remaining members of the seven met up at a hidden cave.

"So we all are in agreement about leaving here?" Suigetsu asked as the others nodded in agreement.

Just than the five noticed what looked like a blur coming towards them which was revealed to be a bruised and battered Zabusa carrying the urn and the body of Yagura.

"I thought since this will probably be the last time we are together we should bury him ourselves." Zabusa said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Agreed but where should we bury him?" Kisame asked

"Follow me," Himeko said as she led the others to cliff full of flowers over looking a lake "this was one of his favorite spots it seems appropriate to bury him here."

"Agreed Himeko will you please make a hole." Raiga asked

"Very well, Doton: Doryūkatsu." Himeko said as she did a jutsu which created a hole.

"I guess this is good bye." Suigetsu said sadly as Yagura's body was placed in the hole before it was promptly sealed.

"So where do we go now, Mist doesn't exactly want us back?" Kisame asked as all of them except for Zabusa removed their headbands.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to head to cloud," Himeko said "my mother and my brother are there."

"I thought they were in Konoha." Raiga said in confusion

"They were but for some reason they defected to Cloud."

"I'm going to stay here see if I can somehow get rid of this Mizukage."Zabusa said

"You sure that's a good idea, who knows how many guards he has." Kisame asked

"It's only foolish if I attack him head on, but I have a plan."

"Okay, but be careful," Himeko said seriously as the group got ready to split up and head their own ways "Hey if you see him tell Raven sensei I'm sorry it came to this."

"No problem, though do me one favor." Zabusa said

"What?"

"Take the urn containing the three tails just get it away from here."

"You got it, be careful."

"Thanks you too."

With that said Himeko quickly left the opposite way as Zabusa before briefly stopping at a lake and releasing the creature trapped within the urn.

"Goodbye Yagura." Himeko said as she turned to leave only to briefly stop when she heard someone sneezing.

"Who's there?" the ex mist kuinoichi demanded as she drew her sword only to stop when she realized the source of the sneezing was an 11 year old boy with white hair and had two red dots on his forehead that appeared to be shivering from the cold.

"Oh hello there I'm sorry if I scared you kid, what are you doing out here?"

"T-the Mizukage ordered my clan w-wiped out."

"You're all alone?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Hey listen my names Himeko I'm heading away from here, would you like to come with me?"

"O-okay."

"What's your name?'

"K-Kimimaro, formerly of the Kaguya clan."

"It's nice to meet you let's get out of here."

With that said Himeko grabbed Kimimaro and the two left for the cloud village.

A few hours later Himeko and Kimimaro arrived at the gates for cloud village.

"Halt, state your business here!" one of the gate guards ordered

"My name is Himeko, this is Kimimaro, we have come to see the Raikage about joining this village." Himeko said politely

"It's okay she's trustworthy," Mikoto said as she came out with her sharingan activated "Hi Himeko what are you doing here?"

"Hello mother, we had to leave mist, the Mizukage betrayed us ad started a bloodline purge."

"That is what I heard as well."

"You did?"

"Yes follow me please."

When Mikoto and Himeko arrived at the Raikage's office (along with Kimimaro) Himeko was surprised to see most of the remaining members of the seven there.

"We figured you'd were coming here we might as well come too." Kisame said with a smirk after seeing Himeko's reaction

"Now as I was about to ask," the Raikage said "Would you five like to join cloud?"

"I'm in." Suigetsu said as his brother nodded in agreement with him

Both boys received there headbands which they put on their foreheads followed by Kisame and Raiga.

"Himeko what about you?"

"After what happened in Mist I'm in." Himeko said as she tied the head tie around her neck.

"Very well than the children with you will be enrolled in our academy, I only have one more thing to say," The Raikage said with a smirk similar to her brother's welcome to cloud."

**End of Interlude.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: you already know it.**

**Chapter 11: chunin exams part 2**

Two months later the chunin exams restarted and almost everyone had arrived.

"Hey." Naruto said as he waved to the rest of his team as they all met up.

"Hi," Akira said as Yugito waved while Hinata started to blush "cool looks like we are all here, let's get ready."

"Everyone be careful," said a voice from behind the group as the group turned and saw Himeko standing there in her Thunder uniform which consisted of a black trench coat with lightning bolts on the back and sleeves with the normal cloud jonin uniform underneath which was finished off with a mask that covered everything but her eyes "Yugito don't hold back that Gaara person is insane."

"I take it you guys are ready." Hinata said

"We are ready, mother, uncle Obito and Taki are with the Raikage, the rest of Thunder is around I have to remember to thank that Konoha jonin I saved for giving me the information."

"What's up with Mikoto sensei she looks mad?" asked Akira

"Mother found out what has been happening with one of her old genin students from this village, she is trying to talk the Hokage into letting her come with us back to Cloud, Taki has been trying to fix her seal but it's taking a while, she wants to wait until Tsunade gets here for a medical diagnostic."

"What happened to Taki neechan she seemed distracted for a while during the break than after she talked to that Konoha jonin she disappeared for a few hours last week?"

"I don't know the whole story but she ran into someone from her old village and I heard something about removing a seal, this was before she looked at Anko's seal."

Meanwhile up in the Raikage's location two people were talking

"How are you feeling since I removed that seal Kurenai?" Taki asked

"I feel better but I still feel woozy."

"It's because your body is readjusting to not having that seal."

"I see Thank you."

"You are welcome, so how is life in this village?"

"I wonder about this village, the council which for reasons unknown is made up of civilians, a couple of the genin in my opinion should not have become ninja but because of the status of one of them the idiots let him become a genin."

"It's that boy with the Sharingan isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I see what you mean that boy is power obsessed, he would sell everyone out if it meant more power to accomplish his goals, anyway if it gets too crazy here you are welcome to come to cloud."

A few minutes later the finals for the chunin exams started.

"Will Hinata and Akira please remain here and everyone else please leave the stage."

"Don't hold back." Hinata said

"Same to you." Akira said as the proctor signaled to begin.

"**Doryuudan**." Akira said as he sent a dragon made of mud towards his sister.

"**Suiton:Suiryuudan**." Hinata countered with a dragon made of water.

"This is getting us nowhere." Akira said as him and Hinata traded punches kicks and jutsus causing a lot of damage while everyone looked on.

"Drop the weights," Obito yelled from the spot where he was standing which was next to some other jonins. "I'll allow it this time."

"Okay I think I'm done playing." Hinata said as her and Akira dropped their weights causing the Konoha genin to face fault.

A few minutes later both twins were panting.

"Okay Hinata I'm wiped and I know you are let's end this."

"Right." with that said both twins leaped towards each other each other and ended the match when Hinata punched Akira in the stomach while at the same time he punched her in the face knocking each other out.

"Both participants are unable to continue this match is a draw." the proctor said

"Good job you two." Obito said as he collected the twins

"Pathetic weaklings." Hiashi growled from his seat as he felt massive killing intent, when he turned to the source of the intent he turned to see Mikoto holding back an angered Taki, he also heard another disturbance.

"Let me go," Setsuka growled "how dare he call my son weak."

"Mrs. Setsuka please calm down." Kimimaro said as he tried to restrain Setsuka.

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please come down to the arena."

"Good luck." Yugito said to her cousin

"Thanks." Naruto said as he walked down to the arena and waited for Sasuke who arrived right before he would have been disqualified.

"I will crush you and take that power dobe." Sasuke sneered

"Isn't that what you said that one time before Hinata punched you out?"

"That weak kuinoichi is next."

"You know I was going to go easy on you but now forget it." Naruto said as he reached for the switch for his weights after Obito nodded his head in approval.

"Okay I'm ready."Naruto said as he took up a stance after dropping his weights right before the match started.

"It won't do you any good dobe." Sasuke sneered as he charged toward Naruto only to see him disappear in a yellow flash of light.

"Don't bother copying this," Naruto said "It doesn't use hand signs and even if it did my father had a teammate of his make it Sharingan proof."

"That should belong to the Uchiha clan; a dobe like you doesn't deserve that."

"I deserve it more than you copycat, a jutsu should never be copied from a fellow ninja without permission."

"I'm an Uchiha any jutsu I want to copy should be mine."

"That's funny it was another Sharingan user who told me that rule."

(Flashback in Naruto's head)

"Excuse me Mikoto Sensei." Naruto asked as he went up to where Mikoto was busy meditating.

"Yes Naruto can I help you?" Mikoto asked as she opened her eyes to pay attention to him.

"I was wondering by any chance did you copy any of my father's jutsus when you two were on the same genin team?"

"Yes I copied one but I will not show you it."

"Why?"

"I won't show you because it is not right to copy jutsu from your fellow ninja, enemies are one thing but you should never copy from your allies without permission."

"But you did copy a jutsu."

"Yes I did I admit to that but I only did it because my bloodline had activated for the first time, I swore to Minato I would never use that jutsu and I am taking that promise to the grave with me, if you want to learn any of Minato's jutsu talk to Jirayia sensei he knows the same jutsu, although there is one I can give you the scroll for," with that said Mikoto handed Naruto a scroll with a seal on it "this is your father's I think it would be best if you had it, it has a blood seal on it I 'barrowed' it when I left Konoha."

(End flashback)

"You lie," Sasuke yelled "there are no other Sharingan users here Itachi killed them all I'm the last one."

"Yes you are the last in this village but not the last in existence."

"You mean Itachi; I will kill him I'm an avenger."

"No I am talking about others that want nothing to do with Konoha." Naruto said as he blocked a punch from Sasuke

"If they stand in my way than they'll die too." Sasuke replied as he powered up a lightning attack and ran towards Naruto who had started gathering a ball of chakra in his hand who charged forward as well.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two attacks collided causing a massive explosion when the smoke cleared Sasuke was unconscious and Naruto was still standing though he looked exhausted,

"Winner Naruto!" the judge declared as half the people cheered and half booed.

Meanwhile in the box where the Hokage and civilan council was sitting it was a different story.

"He cheated!" yelled one arrogant council member.

"Oh really," Said Mikoto who was under a henge "how is it cheating if he is using jutsus left to him by his father?"

"That demon is not the Yondimine's son."

"That's funny I was there when Kushina gave birth," said a voice as Tsunade came in "that is the exact same baby."

"Enough," The Raikage ordered "both of you stand down!"

"It's time for the next match." Mikoto said in an all business tone as Gaara and Yugito went into the area.

"Mother wants your blood." Gaara said in a sadistic voice.

"Gaara can I ask you a question, is Shukaku sealed properly, I noticed the look in your eyes."

"How do you know about this?" Gaara asked

"I contain the two tails."

"Can you fix it?"

"Let me try." Yugito said as she started doing hand signs, which caused her to have a vacant look on her face, which was mirrored in on Gaara's face.

"What is she doing?" Temari asked in concern

"Nibi is talking to Shikaku by the looks of it." Naruto replied

A few seconds later both Gaara and Yugito snapped back to normal as a bunch of feathers started floating down trying to put them to sleep only to have them disbursed.

"It's time," the Raikage said as she took off her kage robe revealing armor underneath "Tsunade send the signal to Thunder and help evacuate the civilians, Taki and Mikoto you're with me."

"Understood." Taki said as she reached for her weapons while Mikoto dropped her henge and activated her sharingan. With that the three headed to the roof where Orichmaru had taken the Hokage to.

Meanwhile at other parts of the village other ninja were also repelling the invasion.

"This is not how I expected the reunion to go." Hinata grumbled as she blocked a kunai strike by a sound jonin with her sword while Hiashi fought with some others.

In the middle of town after the evacuations…

"Ready?" Himeko asked as she stood back to back with Itachi

"Yes." Itachi replied as the two started doing hand signals.

"Katon: Karyū Endan!" Itachi yelled

"**Suiton: Suiryūben**!" Himeko yelled

Over by the Arena...

"You guys ready?" Yugito asked

"Yes." Tenten replied as she pulled out two small scrolls.

"**Housekna no Jutsu!**"

"**Sōshōryū!"**

"**Daitopa!" **Naruto yelled

"**Leaf Hurricane!" **Lee yelled

Meanwhile on the roof,

"Need some help?" Minako asked rhetorically as she noticed Sarutobi had stopped one coffin that had been trying to rise by throwing shrunken into it unfortunately the other two coffins had already risen and released two older males.

"What's the plan?" Taki asked as she pulled out her weapons; Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru.

"Taki you take the Nindamie, Mikoto take the Shodai, and I'm going to help Sarutobi."

"Right." Both kuinoichi said as they went to their targets

"I am sorry it had to come to this," Mikoto said sadly as she made hand signs "**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**"

"An Uchiha vs. a Senju this is full circle." The Shodai said

"It should not have happened in the first place."

"I can see why those two were Kages," Taki said to herself as she dodged a water attack that came out of a tidal wave "Mikoto we have to destroy the heads to break this jutsu."

"I'm on it Taki follow my lead **Doton: Doryūsō!**"

"You will have to do better than that." The Shodai said as he dodged the earth spikes neither he nor the Nindamine saw Taki coming up behind them.

"I know may this end our curse." Mikoto sadly said as Taki impaled both former Hokages in the head breaking the seals.

"Come we must finish our mission and help the Raikage and Sandimine." Taki said in a serious tone

"You are right."

Meanwhile with Sarutobi, Minako and Orichimaru the fight was going back and forth.

"Sarutobi don't use that jutsu!" Minako yelled as she put chakra into her arm which had been broken in the last attack when she noticed him making hand signs and a certain seal appeared on his stomach.

"It's too late," Sarutobi gasped as Minako finished healing her arm "Minako stop him while it's possible."

"Right." Minako said as she shunshin behind Orichimaru who was too busy yelling at Sarutobi about sealing his arms to notice Minako behind him until she went up and snapped his neck.

"T-thank you," Sarutobi said as struggled to breathe while Taki and Mikoto looked on "I wish things could have been different."

"Farewell." Minako said as Sarutobi took his last breath.

"Good bye Hokage sama and thank you." Mikoto said as she deactivated her bloodline.

Just then a couple of thuds were heard.

"Excuse us we'll give you some privacy." The Raikage said as the trio turned to leave.

"Wait a moment is that you Mikoto you are supposed to be dead?"

"Yes, but I'll explain it another time this isn't the place for it." With that said the three cloud ninjas teleported away and met up a few minutes later in another area.

"Status?" Minako asked Tsunade as soon as she met up with them

"" The civilians are safe, Thunder took out most of the Sand and Sound invaders in that area, we have two genin from Sand requesting to go to Cloud with us their names are Temari and Gaara, their jonin instructor was killed and their teammate abandoned them."

"Allow them for now but keep them under guard."

"Yes ma'am."

"Anything else?"

"A Konoha civilian is asking to come with us, her name is Yakumo Kurama apparently Akira met her when he arrived here a couple months ago."

"Fine is there anyone else?"

"Count me in," said a voice as Anko walked into the area without her headband. "I heard part of your conversation and I request to join the Cloud village, I have no reason to stay in this village."

"I can vouch for her," Mikoto said "I was her jonin instructor years back."

"Very well, but if this is a trick you will be held responsible for her actions."

"Understood, Anko where is your headband?"

"I turned it in with my resignation earlier, other than the Sandimine and Kurenai no trusts me because of Orichimaru, the civilian council is always trying to find ways to get rid of me."

"I am really starting to be glad I left this village."

"Mikoto sensei can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you leave Konoha?"

"You probably haven't heard that story yet, the Uchiha clan was planning to overthrow the Hokage among others, Itachi and I not wanting to let it go through were charged with taking out everyone involved which was everyone else in the clan except Sasuke."

"Um excuse me," Himeko said as she walked up "mother the Konoha council wants to talk you, me and uncle Obito.'

"We'll be there soon."Mikoto replied

"Mikoto sensei who is that?" Anko asked

"That is my daughter Himeko."

"You have a daughter how come I've never seen her before?"

"A few years before I was forced to marry Fugaku because of the arranged marriage, I was assigned a mission in Mist, there I fell in love with a Mist nin and Himeko was the result, when my mission ended I left her in Mist because I didn't trust the Uchiha clan or Fugaku and at that time Mist was more stable."

"Wow that is a lot to take in."

"Yes I know anyway why don't you stay with Tsunade while I talk to the council."

A few minutes later Mikoto, Obito and Himeko arrived at the council chambers.

"Yes what is it?" Mikoto asked in an annoyed tone

"We want you two to come back to this village and for the other girl to join this village." Some arrogant council member said.

"I'll be blunt hell no." Mikoto said as Himeko and Obito nodded in agreement with her.

"How can you say no you loved this village?" some councilmember said

"My love for this village died when an innocent child was almost constantly assassinated when he was a baby because of something beyond his control and one of my genin was ostracized because of who she was apprenticed to."

"But it's only the Kyuubi brat and that Snake bitch." Some pink haired council member said right before a kunai flew by her cheek.

"I am warning you once Akiko, you call them that again and I will not miss." Mikoto said to the pink haired council ember.

"You were always jealous of me!" the council member screamed

"You mean how jealous I was of you a selfish banshee that has no sense of decency?" Mikoto growled

"If that is all I am going to check on my apprentice excuse me." Himeko said as she left

"This isn't over."Danzo snarled as Mikoto and Obito left as well.

"Take it up with the Raikage." Obito snarled as his eyes briefly flashed gold

"A while later the three arrived at the hospital where Tsunade was looking over Yakumo while an anxious Akira watched while Shizune and Anko along with Kimimaro watched the door.

"What were those doctors thinking," The medic sannin growled "this girl's problems were easy to correct all they had to do was build up her endurance."

"What about the demon inside of me, I've heard people talk about it?" Yakumo asked

"I'll ask Taki and Jirayia about that they know more about seals than I do."

"Yakumo are you sure you want to go to Cloud?" Akira asked

"Yes, there is nothing for me here and I can tell my clan wants me gone."

"If you are sure."

"When are we leaving?"

"We will depart after the others return," Obito said "Naruto and Yugito went to get lunch and Hinata is visiting her sister Tsunade took care of her injuries she just has to get her strength back."

Meanwhile at the hospital Hinata was visiting with Hanabi

"The doctor says you should be released soon." You just have to regain your strength." Hinata said as she adjusted the curtains in the window

"Do you really have to go?" Hanabi asked

"Yes but during the two month break I talked to the Raikage she said that if you need to leave this village you age welcome to come to Cloud."

"Really thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Hinata are you and father ever going to get along?"

"Hanabi I'll be honest that will never happen, there is too much bad blood between us."

"What about Neji?"

"I don't hate Neji when I see him I still remember the sweet little boy he was before he lost his father."

"I wish I could have known him." Hanabi said sadly

"Things were different back than, anyway I probably better get going, Hanabi take care of yourself I'll see you around."

"You too say hi to Akira-niisan for me."

"I will." Hinata said as she left Hanabi's room only to run into one of the people she wanted to see the least. "Excuse me Uchiha, but I am leaving."

"Fight me." Sasuke demanded

"No thank you."

"I want that power!"

"Too bad, if you want it you will have to train your ass off for it I won't give it to you."

"Fight me you weakling!"

"I told you no!"

"Fine than maybe that weak crippled sister of yours would be a better challenge."

"Okay fine that's it where do you want to do this at?"

"The roof will work nicely."

"Fine."

A few minutes later both Sasuke and Hinata arrived at the hospital roof.

"You know this gets old you lost get over it," Hinata said as she removed her sword and placed it against the wall "if you keep trying for revenge than all you will get is loneliness and misery."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he ran forward to deliver a punch that was blocked "what would you know about misery?"

"My father threw me out when I was six years old like I was a piece of trash I should want revenge but it would not help anything but bring heartache, find yourself and move on living in the past will only make things worse."

"Just shut up and die loser, **Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**!" Sasuke yelled

"**Suiton: ryuudan no jutsu**!" Hinata countered

"Where are you?" Sasuke demanded right before he was knocked into the air from a kick to the face than thrown back down from an axe handle to the back causing him to impact into the ground.

"I believe I made my point." Hinata said as she went to grab her sword.

"It's not over!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards Hinata with the Chidori activated only to see a bone land in front of him which he ignored after dodging and tried to continue on but a hand grabbed his arm causing him to loose the charge.

"That is enough," Himeko growled as she held Sasuke's arm "Hinata are you alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Kimimaro take her back to where her team is."

"As you wish." Kimimaro said as he teleported away with Hinata

"Release me, I'm an Uchiha you can't treat me like this."

"Wanna bet," Himeko said as she activated her bloodline surprising Sasuke "I don't give a crap if you are my half brother or not or not, you are lucky this isn't cloud, either you would be imprisoned or have a nice long visit with Kisame after that stunt, you're lucky that was because this village kisses your ass otherwise you probably never would have became a genin."

"This pathetic village needs me." Sasuke sneered

"That's too bad," Himeko said sadly "I was hoping that I could tell our mother that you were sill the same adorable little boy from back than."

"Her and Itachi will pay they destroyed my clan I will have my revenge."

"Listen you arrogant little snot," Himeko growled finally losing the last of her temper and picking up Sasuke by his collar "You are a ninja look underneath the underneath and gather more information." With that said Himeko threw Sasuke down and stormed off.

A few hours later the group was getting ready to leave for Cloud.

"See you around." Akira said as he helped carry Yakumo

"Farewell." Neji said as he bowed in respect.

"Goodbye, Neji take care of Hanabi." Hinata said as she returned the bow

"It was great seeing you after all this time Taki-sensei and thanks for undoing that seal." Kurenai said

"You are welcome Kurenai I hope to see you sooner next time," Taki replied "you don't need to call me Taki-sensei anymore you aren't seven years old now."

"Anko you can trust Taki to help you with that curse seal."

"Thanks Kurenai, I will." Before anyone could say anything Anko leaped forward and kissed Kurenai goodbye causing her to blush.

"Goodbye." Anko said to the blushing Kuinoichi.

"We had best get going," Minako said "I have to talk to the council and decide on the ranks."

"Himeko why is Kimimaro so jumpy?"

"He attracted a bit of a kuinoichi fan club." Himeko said as Kisame snickered.

"Not one word fish face."

With that said the Cloud group left Konoha and headed towards home.

**End of chapter 11**

**Next chapter: we skip ahead a few weeks, what has everyone been up to since than and why are a couple Konoha ninjas in cloud stay tuned for chapter 12 to find out**

**I apologize abut the format/grammer the person who was supposed to help me edit this hasn't been able to edit it for a while.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I said it how many times now?**

**Chapter 12**

A few weeks later things returned to what passed as normal in Cloud.

"Get the perverts!" several kuinoichi yelled as they chased Jirayia and Zabusa down the street after catching both of them peeking on them in the bathhouse.

"Oh crap better you than me!" said a panicked Zabusa after running in a different direction after seeing Tsunade join the mob.

"So how long do you think it will be before they catch him?" Akira asked a now healthier Yakumo

"I believe Jirayia Sama has five minutes before they catch him and Zabusa has about an hour depending where he tries to hide at."

"So any idea where Naruto and Hinata went off to?"

"I think Anko sent them on a blind date, I think she's playing matchmaker."

Just than two other cloud nins arrived.

"Hi Temari, hi Gaara."

"Hi everyone," Temari said "have you guys seen Mikoto anywhere I need to ask her something?"

"She and almost every kuinoichi in this village is chasing after Jirayia."

"I don't understand why he gets chased and those women get mad at him." Gaara said in confusion

"Gaara a tip of advice never peek on women in the baths they're scary when angered." Akira warned

"So how do you like living in Cloud so far, I love it here?" Yakumo said

"I noticed," Temari said with a smile "so now that you are healthier when are you taking the genin exam?"

"Some time next week."

"So how is it living with Tsunade and Shizune?" Akira asked

"It is interesting," Gaara said "although I wonder why does Shizune make those weird faces?"

"It's better not to ask," Yakumo said in agreement "I live with her too and I still can't figure them out."

Suddenly there was a crashing sound when the group arrived they found two people laying there.

"Kurenai sensei, Hanabi what are you doing here?"

"We had to get out of Konoha there is a situation going on and it's getting worse," Kurenai said as she stood up showing large grey wings coming out of her back, her pupils had disappeared "Danzo has taken over as Hokage and he has already declared marshal law, anyone not loyal to him is being imprisoned."

"What are you doing here though?" Yakumo asked

"I left after Danzo asked me to do things I refused to do."

(Flashback) "You wished to see me Hokage Sama." Kurenai said as she walked into the Hokage's office

"Yes, I need you to perform a mission for me."

"Mission?"

"I want you to hunt down Anko Mitarashi and the other Konoha ninjas that defected."

"'Sir' with all due respect that mission would be insane to do considering that village."

"I am giving you an order jonin, either you do this mission or you will lose your rank and be thrown in jail."

"Fine than I quit." Kurenai said as she removed her headband and left.

(End flashback.)

"After that I ran into Neji and Hanabi who were being arrested by root soldiers, I grabbed Hanabi and flew off while Neji distracted the root Nins and you know the rest."

"Excuse me," Kimimaro said as he walked up "the gate guards found a Konoha genin outside and are taking her to the infirmary."

"We better check this out," Akira said "Kurenai you had better come with us to identify her."

"Okay." Kurenai said as the wings retracted into her back and her pupils reappeared.

"Hanabi was it are you alright?" Yakumo asked

"I'm okay," Hanabi replied "I'm just a bit dizzy."

"That is good to know."

"So Kurama san."

"Just call me Yakumo."

"Oh sorry Yakumo, so are you my brother's girlfriend?"

"Well um." Yakumo said as she started to blush while Akira blushed and scratched the back of his head

"So where is Neesan at?"

"Oh Hinata, she is with a friend eating lunch."

A few minutes later the group arrived at the hospital to find Rin wrapping a bandage around the genin's arm.

"She should be okay now." Rin said as she turned to the group and showed them the found genin.

"Tenten what are you doing here?" Hanabi asked

"I left Konoha right after Danzo became Hokage, I couldn't stay there after I found out Danzo was responsible for my parents being killed."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked

"Before he was sworn in as Hokage me and a few others were hired to do a D rank mission which consisted of moving some of his things to the Hokage's office, I found a scroll that contained the orders to his subordinates."

"Arrogant fool it's going to be his downfall," Kurenai growled "I've seen it before."

"Can you explain that please Kurenai sensei I've heard you mention it before?" Yakumo asked

"Me too," Hanabi said "does it have to do with the wings you suddenly have?"

"Yes it does, as you might or might not know I wasn't born in Konoha, I was born in a village that no longer exists."

"I didn't know that," Hanabi said "what does it have to do with arrogance?"

"Let me finish the story and you will find out, anyway our leader Toki started getting more and more arrogant, causing him to think he could control a demon he had released, eventually his arrogance cost him his life."

"Kurenai sensei may I ask you a question?" Yakumo asked

"Go ahead Yakumo."

"What is the story with the wings, I have never seen them before?"

"Oh I should explain that I guess, the wings are from my bloodline Sora Mai, when I was a child before Toki was killed he placed the seal on all members of my clan making the bloodline impossible to access until Taki removed the seal during the chunin exams." "Which is why no one saw me for a couple months afterwards my body had to readjust to having my bloodline accessible."

"So where is the rest of your clan?" Hanabi asked

"There is only three members left, Toki in a fit of paranoia after the demon had taken over his mind and body wiped the rest of my clan out, all that's left is me, Jin who was Fifteen at the time and Raven, who was on a mission at the time."

Just then Minako walked into the hospital. "I heard what happened." the Raikage said "Hanabi and Tenten was it since you two are genin there is not much of a problem with you two staying here, Kurenai was it unless someone vouches for you we will have to keep you under guard and possibly imprisoned."

"I'll vouch for her," said Taki who had just appeared and was leaning against the wall "I've known her since she was an infant."

"Very well then Taki, you are responsible if this turns out to be a trick."

"Understood."

"Now Tenten and Hanabi what about your parents should we notify them?"

"I'm an orphan so I don't have that problem." Tenten said

"It doesn't matter with me either,"Hanabi said "Father was going to disown me for losing to Gaara he said no Hyuuga should be weak enough to loose to some demon like that."

"I am sorry about that." Gaara said regretfully as Temari put a hand on his shoulder

"So why are you two here?" Tenten asked warily "I thought you were members of Suna's ninja forces."

"We overheard the Suna council planning to blame Gaara if the invasion failed, so he decided to come here after Jirayia and Taki fixed his seal I decided to come with him."

"One question though," Rin said as she finished putting bandages away "where are they going to live?"

"Why not have Tenten stay with you?" the Raikage asked

"Me?"

"Yes you, Rin."

"Hanabi you stay with Kurenai sicne you two known each other anyway."

"I am okay with that if Hanabi doesn't mind." Kurenai said

"I don't mind,." Hanabi said "um if you don't mind me asking where are all the kuuinoichi I noticed there doesn't seem to be too many in this village."

"Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Mikoto was heard yelling from outside

"Not the book!" Jirayia pleaded

"Oh they are pervert hunting, this is normal around here." said Taki

"Scatter and die!" yelled Setsuka which was followed by a few screams

"Akira calm your mother down." Minako ordered

"Can I wait till she calms down on hr own it's safer." Akira asked

"Um excuse me," said Himeko as she walked into the room "A lady with a zanbato and a blonde man in armor are at the gate requesting to talk to Taki."

"Oh great it sounds like Seigfried and Seung Mina are here."

"There was also a samurai here earlier as well but I think Anko scared him off."

"Taki go talk to them," Minako ordered

"Yes ma'am.

"Okay those of you that are new here can now go to where you will be staying." with that said the group split up to go to thier new homes (after the raikage gave Kurenai a set of keys.)

"Raikage sama!" yelled Taki as she came running back in "Sigfried and Seung Mina found a badly injured genin on their way here."

"Tell them to go ahead and bring the genin in."

"Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later Seigfried walked in carrying a genin with long brown hair.

"What happened to him?"

"We are not sure we came across a group of ninjas attacking him and trying to kill him they fled as soon as they saw us, please excuse me if that sounds wrong I don't understand the language completely and I might mess up phrases."

"What is Neji's condition?" Tenten asked as she came back into the room.

"He'll live I thought you went home."

"I heard a genin was found injured and I wanted to see if he was okay."

"Okay fair enough."

Suddenly there was a commotion and the sound of crashing a few seconds later Himeko and Taki came back in.

"Sorry for the disturbance," Himeko said as she put her sword away while Taki held an unconscious Konoha nin that looked pale. "Where is the Raikage we caught this Konoha nin trying to sneak into the village, he attacked Haku when he was spotted."

"He's from Root." Tenten warned

"Take him to interrogation," Rin said "I'll send word to the Raikage while Kisame 'talks' with him."

"Understood."the ex mist nin said as her and taki teleported away.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata

"So how is the ramen?" Naruto asked as he finished his fifth bowl while Hinata finished up her first bowl.

"It's nice." Hinata said as she started to blush.

"Remind me to thank Anko for this suggestion."

"You can right now." the ex Hyuuga heiress said as she pointed to the dango stand next door which the ex Konoha nin was sitting in while singing about Dango.

"Oh kay and I thought I was obessesd with ramen."

Just then Kurenai and Hanabi walked up.

"Hello, " Kurenai said as Hanabi just waved "have you two seen Anko anywhere?"

"Oh shes at the dango stand next door."

"Thank you very much, Hanabi why don't you talk with these two while I go talk with Anko."

"Okay." Hanabi said as she sat next to Hinata while Kurenai went to talk to Anko.

"So how do you like cloud so far?" Hinata asked Hanabi

"It's nice, but some of the ninja I have seen here are really weird."

"You get used to that after a while."

"Um why does that kuinoichi in red keep giving me very cold glares."

"Oh thats Taki neechan shealways does that with other Hyuuga clan members besides me and Akira since she found out what happend with me and Hiashi when I was younger, just give her and Mikoto sensei time to warm up to you."

"What does Mikoto have against the Hyuuga clan, I never met her before?"

"Years ago Mikoto sensi was on a genin team with uncle Hizashi, she never the forgave the Hyuuga clan for what happend to him."

"Kurenai sensei told me a little bit about that i'm surprised she doesn't hate me too."

"Hanabi to be honest from what i've seen I don't think she is the type to blame a child for the actions of their clan."

"Naruto are you okay you have been plae all day?"

"I'm fine,"Naruto said "Taki wanted to have a talk earlier when I went to meet up with Hinata."

"Oh that speech."Anko said as her and Kurenai walked up

"Don't worry Taki won't kill you as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"Kurenai sensei is is Taki always like that?" Hanabi asked

"Yes she is, she always has the habit of beingoverprotective of people she cares about."

(Kaboom)

"Wow look at that explosion."

"Don't get any ideas Anko!"

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No Anko, one more word and you can forget about tonight."

"Fine i'll shut up now."

"Okay see you at ten."

"Okay see you later, Nai chan i'll bring the schoolgirl outfit."

"Okay this is weird I just found out my jonin instructor is a pervert." Hanabi groaned as Anko and Kurenai left "I always thought she was with Asuma sensei."

"Don't ask." Tenten groaned as she walked up

"How is Neji holding up?"

"He will live but he's sleeping right now, he was lucky the kunai missed his vitakl organs but thats not the problem."

"What is it?"

"Someone activated his branch seal."

"But why would someone do that?" Hanabi asked hesitantly afraid of the answer "Most if not all of the main house is arrogant,"Hinata growled "they are obsessed with power,this will eventually lead to their downfall."

"Kurenai sensei was always saying arrogance leads to insanity and destruction, when I first joined team 8 she used to get on my case about that, although I don't know where she got that idea from,Shino suggested that I shouldn't ask her."Though from what I did see she does hate arrogence,I remember during the wave misson she kept glaring at the Uchiha when he would run his mouth about how great he is." "I thought she was going to loose it when Kakashi didn't discipline him for his outburst and his boasting about how his bloodline was the best."

"If you guys are talking about a certain Uchiha then that little brat needs to learn humidity."Anko said as she walked up

"Wheres Kurenai sensei?"

"She went for a flight she said she needed to clear her head."

"Hey is everyone okay here?"Himeko asked as she shushined in

"Yeah we're fine, whats going on?"'

"We caught a Konoha nin trying to sneak into the village, he had orders to wipe the Raikage as well as the former konoha nins."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah the Konoha nin made comments about Kisame, he wasn'y a happy camper after those comments."

"That won't be pretty."

"The Raikage also wanted me to tel you all to be careful,Danzo might be plotting something he's been hiring mercenarys."

"Any known ones?"

"No,but the Tshuikage is sending a few Iwa nins nins to help they should be here soon."

Meanwhile in Konoha

"So you will do this?"Danzo asked the person in front of him that had black hair and distinct purple eyes

"Yes."the voice said in a tone that boarded on insanity

"How can I trust that you are loyal?"

"I'm only doing this for one reason, I want revenge on two people."

"Who,I want the demon brought here alive."

"I'll follow your orders as long as I can have my revenge on whats left of my clan."

"Fine,who do you want revenge on?"

"I believe one of them used to be a ninja in this village." the person said as they showed the picture that was in the bingo book

"Very well although who expected it to be her,anyway you are hired,but what is your name?"

"Call me Shinya." the voice said with a maniacl smile that sent shivers down Danzo's spine.

'This should be the perfect catalyist to have Konoha destroy Cloud,' the root founder thought to himself 'Although I would love to recruit a few of those cloud nins, maybe if by some chance they do survive I can try to recruit that kuinoichi in red, she would be an asset in more ways then one pehaps, I can try to recruit Yuuhi and Mitarashi as well."

**end of chapter**

**note:I wrote this fic before some of the things in the manga were revaled (i.e Danzo's motivations among other things) so bear with me if a couple people were ooc**

**also sorry about the format if it's screwy, my computer broke and the only computer I could get to only had word pad on it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**disclaimer:I still don't own Naruto or the soul calibur bunch I only own Himeko and Akira and I guess Minako and Noriko**

**chapter 13**

A couple days later the Raikage called a meeting for all of the ninja that wer Jonin and above, the last to arrive were Kurenai and Anko.

"What took you two so long?" asked Mikoto as she noticed Anko seemed happy and Kurenai was blushing

"Oh that's why."

"Okay can we please get back to the reason I called this meeting which was not to discuss what someone was doing behind closed doors." the Raikage said as she noticed Himeko whap a drooling Zabusa on the back of the head.

"So whats going on?" Itachi asked

"We finished interrogating that konoha nin we caught a few days ago, he had orders to capture Naruto as well as kill all the former Konoha nins, due to this I am issuing the following orders, all patrols are to be increased and genin must not leave the village without my permission and without their jonin instructor, all jonin instructors will need to keep a better eye on their students and academy students must be prepared to evacuate at a moments notice, thunder and Anbu I want your groups to be prepared to evacuate the civilians."

"What do you want us to tell the genin?" Obito asked

"Tell the genin what is going on, but be careful Danzo has hired mercenaries some of which might be strong then that konoha nin." "Any questions?" No one said anything "Okay dismissed then." Everyone then left "Heaven help us." The Raikage said

"So what do you think the Raikage will do to that kid?" Anko asked as her and Kurenai headed back to their apartments

"I don't know," Kurenai replied as she got a faraway look "that's up to her."

"Nai-chan are you okay you spaced out for a second?"

"I don't know it feels like something is calling, I'll be right back." with that said Kurenai activated her bloodline and flew off

"Dammit Kurenai don't go off on your own." Anko said as she chased after her girlfriend hoping she went in the right direction. Meanwhile in a nearby forest

"Ah here you are." Shinya said with an insane smirk

"Who are you?" Kurenai asked as she dodged a kunai that was thrown at her

"Your executioner,don't bother with any genjutsu, they don't work on me and I read your file so I know what you are able to do."

"Why do you want to kill me?" Kurenai asked as she backed up from the insane ninja

"Your clan exiled me and since I can't get revenge on them I will take that revenge out on whats left of the clan that includes you."

"Tree binding death."Kurenai said the name of the jutsu while doing the handsigns only to be kicked full in the chest possibly cracking two ribs

"I told you thatt genjutsu don't work on me so you shouldn't have bothered with that attack."Shinya said as he stalked over to a disoriented Kurenai and quickly stepped on her ankle breaking the bone "Any last words?"

"Raiton no Jutsu." Kurenai gasped out

"Nice try Fuuton no Jutsu." Shinya said as he canceled out the lightning jutsu with a wind jutsu, stalked over and grabbed Kurenai by the throat while his hand started to glow

"Hidden shadow snake hands!"yelled a voice as a pair of snakes wrapped around shinya's arm stopping the attack "Don't touch her!"Anko yelled as she threw a pair of kunai at Shinya only for him to poof away "Crap a shadow clone." Anko said as Shinya appeared behind her.

"Very smart."Shinya said as his hand started glowing and he shot it forward into Anko's spine "Soul destroyer!" Shinya yelled the attack as it slammedd into Anko causing her to go catatonic

"What did you do to her?"Kurenai demanded as she struggled to stand

"I see those fools in the Yuuhi clan never told you about that attack it destroys the will and soul of the person hhit with it."

"What do you want?"

"your clan had the nerve to banish me they all must pay."

"Fine if it will make you happy destroy me but leave Anko out of this."

"I would have left that fool alone if she had stayed out of it."the insane Yuuhi said has he picked Kurenai up by the throat again "You will share the same fate though don't worry."

Just then both sensed an evil intent turning around Shinya saw something he didn't expect

"What, you shouldn't be awake."

"Surprise." Anko said with a sadistic smirk as weird lines spread across her her face.

"No matter." Shinya said as he activated his bloodline and prepared to charge foreward only to have Anko burr in front of him and grab him by the throat causeing him to drop Kurenai

"Pathetic." Anko said with a sneer as she threw him back "This isn't as fun."

"If the first time didn't work this second one will."Shinya said as he readied another soul destroyer only t have someone grab his leg

"Forgot about me Raiton no Jutsu."

"You're next." "Shinya said as he kicked Kurenai a couple more times after dodging the lightning attack only for him to be grabbed by the arm and turned around

"I'm not done yet." Anko said as she continued to put pressure on the arm until a resounding crack was heard "Oh did that hurt then how about this." Anko said as she crushed his hand and then his throat mortally wounding the lunatic. "Now lets end this,snake hand knives."

"Anko, stop." said a weak voice causing the possed kunoichi to stop in her tracks "Don't do it."

"Huh Nai-chan whats going on?" Anko asked as the strange marks rescended and she walked over to where the injured kuinoichi was laying "Come on lets get you out of here." anko said as she carried Kurenai piggyback style back towards the village only to have a mortally injured Shinya block their path

"I will have my revenge." Shinya declared right before he found a kodachi aimed at his throat "Hi Taki."

"Hello Shinya I see being banished hasn't changed you."

"I will have my revenge."

"You are beyond help old friend,"Anko get Kurenai out of here I am ending this once and for all."

"Understood." Anko said as she left only to hear a thud a few seconds later

"Let's get out of here,"Taki said as she walked up "we need to get Kurenai's injuries checked out and we need to do a seal purge on you."

"Seal purge?"

"Since you seal was dorment and held back all you needed was a suppression seal but since it is now activated, it created it's own pathway's a seal purge destroys those pathways as well as the active seal although if I do it you can't use chakra for a few days."

"Fine just get rid of the damn thing."

"Taki who was that guy and what was he talking about being banished from my clan?"Kurenai asked right before Taki hit a pressure point causing Kurenai to pass out

"I'll tell you another time,you need to rest first, come on let's hurry up." Meanwhile at training ground 7 something else was going on.

"Do you think they are alright?"Hanabi asked as she sent a couple of Jyuuken strikes towards Hinata

"I don't know," Hinata said she dodged the attacks "all we can do is hope."just then the two saw what looked like a red blurr go by followed by a tan blurr carrying something "Come on we better see whats going on."

"Yeah we should." A few minutes later Hanabi and Hinata arrived at the hospital and ran into Taki who had just come outside "Taki-neechan is everyone okay?"

"They've been better,I have to do a seal purge on Anko to fix her curse seal,she'll be out of it for a few days."

"What about Kurenai sensei?"Hanabi asked in worry

"Hanabi I'll be honest Kurenai is going to be out of it for a while,even though her bloodline has healing abilities the injuries were still a bit bad, her ribs are slightly cracked and even with her healing abilities it will still take a while for her ribs to heal and for the bone in her ankle to heal up.""If her bloodline didn't have a healing factor then the injuries would be worse."

"What was all that about anyway?"

"I guess I can tell you a little bit about it,years ago before Shinya went insane he had found a scroll for an attack that while powerful would drive the user mad,he learned it but the technique drove him insane,he went on a rampage,after he was stopped he was banished from both the clan and the village,no one knew what had happened to him until today."

"Wow,how come you don't want Kurenai sensei to know this?" "This all happened before she was even born I didn't want her feeling guilty over something that she was never even involved in."

"I don't remember hearing about any of this in Konoha."

"That probably is because with the exception of Kurenai the Yuuhi clan was never in Konoha, they were in another village that no longer exsists."

"I have been wondering why did Kurenai sensei end up in Konoha?"

"Years ago Toki the leader of the old village had been possed by a demon which drove his paranoia out of control he thought the Yuuhi clan was plotting to overthrow him so he ordered them wiped out,this was after he had their bloodline sealed,from what I heard Kurenai was saved when Jin grabbed her and ran for it,I guess they got separated from each other."

"But how can her bloodline be as strong as it is if it was sealed?"

"Even though it was sealed the wings still continued to grow as she did her body just had to readjust to being able to releae her wings."

"Will you need help with the seal purge?"Hinata asked as Taki got ready to go back inside

"I appreciate the help," Taki said as she put a hand on Hinata's shoulder "But someone is coming to help me." with that said Taki waved to two people walking up one was a kuinoichi with light purple hair and grey eyes, next to her was a young man with jet black hair and distinct green eyes.

"Hello Konan, Jin it's nice to see you again."

"Hello everyone." Konan said with a warm smile while Jin just waved

"Thank you for coming."Taki said

"It is no problem,Nagato was planning to send some help."

"Well we better get started Hinata you visit with Jin while we do this."

"Okay nee-chan." with that said the two adult kuinoichi went into the hospital leaving Jin with Hinata and Hanabi.

So how long have you two been with Cloud?" Jin asked

"Well I've been here since I was about six."Hinata said

"I came here a few days ago when I fled Konoha with Kurenai sensei." Hanabi said as she noticed Jin get a shocked look on his face

"Kurenai's alive?"

"I take it you know her."

"Yes I do we got separated when we fled our old village after it fell I thought she was dead."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to know when she wakes up."

"Wakes up,what happened?"

"She was attacked by some lunatic,she's alive but injured."

"AHHH!"screamed a voice in pain

"What was that?" Hanabi asked in fright

"Konan and Taki neechan have started the seal purge on Anko,it will get rid of her ccurse seal completely but it is incredibly painful."

"So Konan was wondering where Naruto went off to."Jin said as he tried to change the subject

"Oh he's off training with Obito sensei and Yugito is off training with the Raikage both of them are doing this until Jirayia get backs from wherever he went off to."

"Excuse me,"said Shizune as she came out the door "Tsunade told me to tell you that if you want to see Kurenai she's awake now."

"Thank you Shizune."Hinata said as the group went inside and headed to where the injured kuinoichi was resting and overheard Tsunade talking to a now awake Kurenai

"I know your bloodline has healing properties but try to rest for a while,so you can get your energy back."

"When can I leave here I hate hospitals?"

"You can leave shortly but you should try to rest and consider yourself off duty for the next few days,anyway you have some visitors so i'll talk to you later."with that said Tsunade left

"Hi,"Kurenai said with a smile as the group came in "is everyone okay?"

"We're fine,"Hanabi said "we ran into someone you might want to meet."

"Um hi,"Jin said to a confused Kurenai "it's been a while."

"Jin you're alive!"

"Come on let's leave these two to talk."Hinata said as she led Hanabi out while Jin and Kurenai got reacquainted

"So where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to see Neji,he's stable from what I heard." A few minutes later the duo arrived at Neji's room and found him awake "Hello Neji,how are you feeling?"

"Hello Hinata sama,Hanabi sama I am feeling better."

"Neji I told you before I am not a Hyuuga anymore you don't need to treat me like royalty anymore."

"I apologize again."

"it's okay it can take a while to get used to."

"May I speak to the people who rescued me?"

"I'm sorry to say that they left although knowing one of them that person will be back."

"Have either of you seen Tenten?"

"She has been here since you were brought in,she would have been here longer but Rin made her go home."Just then there was a crashing sound as a ninja wearing mask with the root symbol came flying in through the wall.

"Hanabi guard Neji."

Hinata ordered as she drew her sword only to have a hand punt the root through the wall

"Is everyone okay?"asked Tsunade as she ccame in through the hole in the wall

"We're fine,what about the others?"

"Is this yours?"Jin asked as he came in dragging another root member.

"Thank you Jin,are you and Kurenai okay?"

"Yeah we're fine,I got him by surprise."

"What about Anko?"

"She will be fine."Konan said as her and Taki walked in "I disabled this person's chakra points he won't get far,luckily it was after we finished with Anko."

"We caught the others,"Himeko said as she shushined in"They tried to kill a few others and break out that root nin we caught."

"Tell the Raikage we are fine."

"As you wish Tsunade."

"If you will excuse me I better find a room to place Anko in while she recovers."with that said Tsunade departed.

"Are you guys okay?"Taki asked in concern

"We're fine Taki neechan."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"If you'll excuse me."Konan said as she left

"I'm going to go check on Kurenai."Jin said as he left as well

"Jin hold on a second, "Taki said as she pulled out a scroll before Jin left the room "I went back to the old village a couple years ago and found that scroll it's hers,I think I might know what that although I don't know for sure,it's up to her though it has a blood seal on it."

"Thank you Taki I'll make sure she gets it."with that said Jin left the room to go inform Kurenai

"Hinata,Hanabi why don't you two go hang out some more, Hanabi you'll be staying with us until Kurenai gets out of the hospital."

"Yes ma'am."both girls said as they left the hospital

"So where are we going?"Hanabi asked

"I wanted to show you this one place I go to to think."Hinata said as the two came upon a medow.

"I see why you like it here." Meanwhile in the Raikage's office Minako was getting ready to leave when

her secretary came running in. "Noriko whats wrong?"

"Raikage-sama thus just came from Konoha,you better read this." Minako paled as she read it

"Noriko get all the chunins and jonins in here now!"

"Yes ma'am." A few minutes later all the chunins and jonins that weren't hospitalized were in the office

"Is everyone here?"the Raikage asked seriously

"Kurenai and Anko are still in the hospital."Obito supplied

"Someone tell them about this then."

"Whats going on?"Mikoto asked

"Konoha has declared war on Cloud." "Orders?"Himeko asked in a serious tone "We are on yellow alert,Himeko tell the rest of Thunder to prepare for it and evacuate the civilians and academy students,"

"Yes ma'am."

"Tsunade guard the hospital since you are a med nin prepare for incoming injuries take as many ninja with you as needed."

"Understood."

"Mikoto escort Konan back to rock,tell the Tsuhikage whats going on in case they are next."

"Right."

"Itachi and Taki brief anbu on these events,take Zabusa with you."

"Understood."

"Jonin instructors brief your students."

"Kira I need you to guard in case he somehow escapes during the meelee." "Got it." replied the eight tails container

"What about Jin he's still here?" Obito asked

"I won't force him to stay here, if he decides to leave send him back with Konan."

"Yes ma'am."

"Any questions?" no one answered "Dismissed." with that said everyone left "Kami, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

**end of chapter**

**Sorry like the last chapter I had format issues.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**disclaimer:still don't own anyone besides Akira and Himeko**

**chapter 14**

A few hours later Konoha attacked "They're here!" Himeko yelled as she imapled an attacker that was wearing a mask with the symbol for root with her sword

"Everyone be careful."Kimmimaro said as he impaled another root nin with his bone sword while Haku used some ice jutsus. In another part of the village the three Hyuuga siblings stood back to back.

"Everyone ready?" Hinata asked as she drew her sword while Akira pulled out a kunai and Hanabi settled into a jyuukan stance

"I guess so."Hanabi said

"You three come with us,Danzo has orders for us to bring you three in." one root nin said in an emotionless voice while he drew a ninjato only to have it blocked with Hinata's own sword

"I think we have a disagreement here we are not going back to Konoha."

"Geez these guys are persistent."Akira muttered to himself as he dodged an attack by another root nin

_Akira duck_ Hinata yelled in her twin brother's head causing Akira to quickly duck as Hinata's sword flew overhead impaling the root nin he had been fighting

"Okay now what?"Hanabi asked as more root nin arrived and stalked forward

"Incoming."Hinata said as she did some hand signs causing a blue dome of energy to form and surge foreword into the group of root nin

"Wow not bad,"Hanabi said in approval before she noticed Akira holding a pale and tired looking Hinata "is she okay?"

"I'm fine,"Hinata said tiredly "it's just that attack takes a lot of chakra to do."

"Chidori!" yelled a voice as Kakashi with a glazed look charged foreword with his hand covered in lightning only to have an arrow to land in front of him.

"That's enough."Kurenai said as she flew down wielding a bow and had what looked like a pack of arrows on her back

"What are you doing here traitor?"Kakashi growled

"What you should be doing, standing up for my beliefs."

"I have had it with you orphan girl let's finish this."

"Fine!"

"Raikiri!"

"Raitsume!"

"Come on." Akira said as he ran carrying Hinata piggy back while Hanabi followed only to run into Sasuke

"Where is Itachi?"Sasuke demanded

"Beats me."

"Tell me!"

"Rasengan!" yelled a voice as Naruto arrived "Akira get Hinata out of here, Hanabi go help Yugito she's at the hospital with Tsunade."

"Right." both genin said as they left leaving Naruto and Sasuke to face each other.

"I will take that power dobe."

"Dream on emo boy."

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Meanwhile at the hospital "Geez how many are there?" Jin asked as he tore through some root nins with a scythe he had summoned

"Beats me."Yugito said as she did the handsigns for a fire jutsu

"Keep it up there has to be a limit on how many there are."Tsunade ordered as she sent a barrage of wood based attacks towards another group of root nins

"Die!" yelled one root nin as he charged forward only to promptly collapse fom a jyuuken strike delivered by Hanabi

"Everyone okay?" Hanabi asked

"Yes,so far status?" "Naruto is fighting the Uchiha, Kurenai sensei is fighting with Kakashi sensei and Akira went to put Hinata somewhere safe since she passed out."

"Fire dragon Jutsu!"Mikoto yelled as she arrived with Minako

"Blast it Yahiko where are you?"Minako growled

"Sorry we're late said a voice as a young man with back hair appeared

"It's okay Yahiko we are just glad you are here to help." A few minutes later it was over "What information do we have?"The Raikage asked

"Danzo sent his root forces after us almost none of the ninja found were regular Konoha nins." "So how do we get more information?"

"Right here." groaned a voice as Kurenai came limping up carrying Kakashi "He had a control seal placed on him, I removed it though."

"You okay?" Taki asked in concern

"I'm fine most of my injuries already healed and his are minor mainly from the destruction our jutsus caused when they canceled each other out."

"Himeko take Kakashi to Kisame I'll send Rin to check on his injuries."

"Yes ma'am." Himeko said as she grabbed the cycloptic jonin and left

"Taki go check on the twins."

"With pleasure."

"Kurenai I know you said your injuries are healed but go to the hospital and get your injuries double checked."

"As you wish," Kurenai said "permission to go and check on Anko."

"Granted but get your own injuries checked out first." Just then Naruto arrived carrying a tied up and gagged Sasuke.

"Are you okay?"Minako asked in concern after seeing the various tears in Naruto's outfit

"I'm fine fluffy healed my injuries."

"That's good you had me worried,although I want you to go to the hospital get them double checked."

"What do we do about the Uchiha?"

"Kimmimaro are you here?"

"You summoned me?"Kimmimaro said as he appeared with Haku and Isiribi in tow

"I want you three to take the Uchiha to a holding cell and guard him until I say otherwise."

"Understood." with that said Kimmimaro, Haku and Isiribi grabbed Sasuke and teleported away.

Meanwhile with the three ex Hyuuga children "Is she going to be okay?" Hanabi asked in concern as she gestured to Hinata was sleeping restlessly.

"She's fine she is just having a nightmare." Akira said reassuredly "she's had these before."

"Why?" Hanabi asked in worry

"Bad memories," said a voiced as Taki teleported in "what happened to Hinata?"

"Chakra exhaustion,I guess she used that dome jutsu you showed her."

"I was afraid of that,she isn't strong enough to use that attack yet."

"Damn you Hiashi."Akira muttered under his breath

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked

"A lot of these nightmares were caused by things Hiashi did to her and the way he treated her."

"Hiashi you better hope I don't ever catch you."Taki growled

"That's ironic Kurenai sensei has said the same thing befre constantly."

"Hanabi it's getting late why don't you stay with us for the night,i'll round you up a cot."

"Thank you Taki san."

"You are welcome but just call me Taki I hate formalities."

"Yes ma'am."

"Akira,you better head home I'm sure Setsuka is getting worried."

"I'm going Hanabi if you need anything I'm in the apartment next door."

"I'll keep that in mind thank you neesan." with that said Akira left to go back to his own home

"Follow me."Taki ordered as her and Hanabi walked towards a closet when they opened the closet Taki pulled out a folded up cot "I'll set you up in Hinata's room for now."

"Thank you very much." A few minutes later Taki and Hanabi finished setting up the cot in the room.

"If you need anything I am in the room down the hallway."

"Thank you will neechan be okay?"

"She should be she just needs some rest." A few hours later everyone was asleep when Hanabi woke up after hearing a door open

"Whats going on?" Hanabi asked herseself as she walked down the hallway after noticing Hinata was gone.

"She took off didn't she?"Akira asked her after Hanabi had gone outside "I heard her briefly inside my head."

"Where did she go neesan?"

"Usually she goes to the meadow she showed you or the training grounds although I doubt she is at the training grounds."

"Why do you say that?"

"Someone was just at the training ground and judging by the destruction it looks like jonin level with a lightning affinity, so shes probably at the meadow."

"Akira neesan how come you can hear neechan in your head?"

"To be honest I am not sure but I think it's because we are twins."

"You guys are out here too?" Yugito asked as she walked up

What are you doing out here?"Akira asked

"Naruto is missing I think he might be with Hinata."

"That's a possibility," Akira said as he and Hanabi activated their byakugans "There she is looks like shes awake and Narutos with her."

"So did either one get to second base yet?" a voice asked as the group saw Anko sitting on a small wall

"What are you doing here?" Akira asked

"Well Nai chan was asleep, and I figured I needed a change of scenery."

"Translation you snuck out of the hospital,"Hanabi said "Kurenai sensei told me some of your bad habits."

"Oh come on I'm not that bad."

"Anko get back here!" Shizune yelled as she came around the corner

"I'm gone, bye."Anko said as she ran off with Shizune in pursuit. meanwhile in the Raikage's office the Raikage and the shinobi council for cloud were discussing items of interest.

"So it is agreed," the Raikage said seriously "Konoha has attacked us we shall retaliate."

"What information do we now have?" one council member asked

"According to Kakashi Hatake this mess was orchistrated by the hokage Danzo, Kakashi informed us on who was and wasn't involved in this." "All in favor of retaliating against Konoha?" all hands went up "and against?" no one raised their hands "It's official then due to the majority vote tomorrow we attack Konoha."

**end of chapter**

**note: still have formatting problems sorry**


	16. Chapter 16

**disclaimer:read the earlier chapters**

**chapter 15**

The next day everyone was once again assembled in the Raikage's office "Okay everyone listen up,"Minako ordered "As you all know Konoha attacked us, we are going to retaliate but there are a few things to note."

"What are they?" Mikoto asked as she stood next to Anko and Himeko

"According to what we heard some of the konoha ninjas were inprisoned when they refused to obey Danzo,Kurenai,Anko and Mikoto you three will help them escape and then meet up with the rest of our forces afterwards we will launch our attack."

"What about the civilians?"Anko asked

"Don't kill them if it is avoidable.""Now does anyone have any summons they can use?" Anko,Kurenai,Mikoto and Naruto raised thier hands along with Tsunade and Jirayia who had just returned "Good, tell the genin we attack in a couple hours,dismissed."

A few hours later in Konoha the attack started "Who's attacking us?" one guard asked as two wolves attacked him

"Us."Mikoto said as she killed the guard from behind then turned to the the two wolf summons "Thank you for your help Nightwolf and WhiteFang."

"No problem,"Nightwolf the wolf summon with markings around his eyes replied "thanks for summoning us and for letting Anko sign the wolf contract."

"Oof."Anko had said after Whitefang had tackled her and started licking her face.

"Whitefang play later!"Nightwolf ordered

"Sorry,"replied the snow white wolf "I got carried away."

"Are we all set?" Kurenai asked

"Looks like it,"Anko said as she grabbed the keys off of one of te dead guards "Nightwolf is there anyone inside?"

"No I don't smell anything."Nightwolf replied

"Okay next order of buisness,"Mikoto said "Anko go get the prisoners out,Kurenai call your summons." With that said Anko went inside while Kurenai did hand signs followed vy a beif clapping of the hands togeather before slamming them on the ground which caused a gaint eagle to appear

"Huh,where am I?" the giant eagle asked

"Hello Air Razor."Kurenai said to the giant eagle

"Oh is that you Kurenai you've grown since I saw you last."

"Same to you but that happens when years go by." Just then Anko came back out with the prisoners "Air Razor can you take these people back to the cloud village."

"I can take some but I can't take all of them at once it's too many people."

"Take the genin and the injured back first."

"I can do that."

"Wait a minute we are missing a jonin where is Asuma?"

"He's dead," Ino said sadly "Danzo wanted an example made to keep the villagers in line."

As soon as the bastard took over he wiped out the councils."Sakura growled

"You sound angered I thought you would stay loyal to this village."

"My loyalty to this village was dissolved when I found out how Sasuke Uchiha really was and that bastard Danzo kidnapped me from my actual family with help from Fugaku Uchiha."

"Damn him if he wasn't dead I would kill him myself."Mikoto growled at the thought of what her ex husband had done."

"Air Razor, get going." Kurenai ordered after the last person had climbed onto the eagle summon

"Be careful."Air Razor warned as she spread her wings and flew off carrying the escaped prisoners

"I'll send the signal." Mikoto said as she did some hand signs and shot a ball of fire into the air

"That's the signal!" Naruto yelled from on top of Gambunta with Jirayia

"Thunder move out!" Himeko yelled as everyone had charged forward

"Get them!" Danzo yelled at two root members right before they were shot full of arrows. When Danzo looked up he saw a familiar figure flying across the sky "Damn you Yuuhi!" Danzo snarled as he stomped back inside.

Meanwhile at another area "So it had to come to this." Hiashi said as him and Mikoto stood facing each other

"I'm afraid so,"Mikoto said as she activated her sharingan "please don't make do this."

"I'm sorry Mikoto,but I don't have a choice."

"Fine may Hizashi forgive me for this."

"Fire ball jutsu!"

"Kaiten!"

In a different section "Give it up," Kabuto said as he fought with the twins "I was taught by the great Orichimaru, you two genin can't beat me."

"So the traitor switched sides again,"Hinata snarled "if your master was so strong, why are you working for Danzo instead of Orichimaru oh wait the Raikage killed him?"

"Be quiet!" Kabuto said as he charged forward only to be caught in a genjutsu and started screaming

"Now who was the weak one again?" Akira said with a smirk "Nightmare viewing technique not as good as tree bind but it gets the Job done."

"I hope Naruto and Taki neechan are okay." Hinata said in worry

"Don't worry I am sure they are fine."Akira reassured his twin sister. Meanwhile in Danzo's office the root founder was busy grabbing scrolls and preparing to leave.

"This isn't over, I will just have to restart my plans in another location."

"Think again,"said a voice as Tsunade and some other ninjas came into the room "Danzo you have been nothing but a sadistic person unworthy of being a hokage as one of the last descendents of the founders of Konoha I decree you need to be put to death."

"You can't do this you aren't a Konoha nin anymore."Danzo said

"It doesn't matter I am authorising Tsunade to have use force on you," The Raikage said "Tsunade go ahead and do it." Tsunade just nodded

"Goodbye Danzo maybe in your next life you will learn,Mokuton revised,wood coffin."

"Damn you all!"Danzo yelled as tree roots started creeping up on his body until they were completely covering his body

"Good bye." Tsunade said as she clapped her hands together crushing the life out of Danzo

"It is over," Minako said "send the order for the cloud ninjas to return home."

"What are we going to do about this village?" Obito asked

"We'll discuss that when we return home." Minako said as a purple blurr ran by and jumped onto a recently arrived Naruto

"Naruto kun I was so worried." Hinata said as she hugged the nine tails container.

"I'm sorry Hinata."Naruto said

"Oh brother."Akira who had came in behind Hinata said right before another blurr jumped onto him and gave him a hug similar to the one Hinata had given Naruto "Yakumo what are you doing here?" Akira asked

"I was worried about you so I used a genjutsu and headed here as soon as I could."

"This is not appropriate for Hyuuga clan members." growled Hiashi who had just entered into the room right before something hit him in the back of the head.

"News flash, they aren't Hyuuga clan members anymore." Taki growled

"How dare you talk to me that way,"Hiashi said as he glared at Taki "respect me."

"Respect is earned not given." Taki glared back

"If you care about Hinata so much then why are you letting be with that demon."

"Unlike you Hyuuga I have experience with demons and Naruto is no demon, I checked his seal and so has Jirayia of the sanin other then being an annoyance Kyuubi can't do anythiing to him."

"Excuse me but can we discuss this when we return home?" Minako asked in annoyance

"Very well,"Hiashi said "The Hyuuga clan wishes to relocate to Cloud."

"I'll allow it on two conditions." Minako said

"And those are?"

"The branch house seal must be removed or altered."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Look at it this way Hiashi if a main house member decides to wripe everyone out with those seals the branch house could not stop them."

"I never thought of it that way."

"You don't think alot of the time anyway so whats the difference?" Mikoto said with a smirk as she leaned against a wall

"Oh very cute."Hiashi said as he glared at the female Uchiha "

"I try." Mikoto said with a shrug "If we can act our ages,"Minako groaned "I want to a poll from the konoha nins all in favor of rebuilding Konoha raise your hand." No one raised their hand "In favor of it's destruction." everyone's hand raised up "The vote is decided, it saddens me that it came to this, we will destroy the village tomarrow, though we will remove the remains of the Hokages and their families as well as any personal items you may want, any of you who wish to retire from the ninja ranks are allowed." "Those of you who wish to stay in the ninja ranks will have to undergo a psycological profile check,now then welcome officially to cloud."

**The end. **

**Sorry format problems still there.**

**Anyway since this is the last main chapter before the epilogue here is a list of the ooriginal characters I own:**

**Minako Namikaze/The Raikage**

**Akira formally of the Hyuuga clan**

**Himeko **

**The wolf summons White Fang and Night Wolf and the Eagle summon Air Razor**

**I think that's everyone anyway stay tuned for the epilogue.**


	17. Chapter 17

**disclaimer:it's been 16 chapters just look it up in another chapter**

**epilogue**

Because of the events of the final battle between Cloud and Konoha, many events were changed. Cloud after reforming their alliance with Rock and integrating in the remains of Konoha was able to avoid a war with mist after the Mizukage was assassinated by one of the rebels,he was replaced by the first female Mizukage who promptly ended the bloodline purge.

Sasuke Uchiha was found unfit to be a genin after his expulsion from the ninja ranks he was put under the clan punishment by Mikoto after he was caught trying to deflect to anther village, this permanently blocked his Sharingan.

Himeko after a few years of denial about her feelings married Yamato/Tenzo (though Mikoto did send some death threats if Yamato did anything stupid.)

Mikoto eventually fell in love with Minako after talking it over with Itachi and Himeko who gave their approval.

Obito Uchiha and Rin Inuzuka eventually got married after a few years of dating.

Hinata and Naruto dated for a few years before getting married with only Neji,Hanabi,and Taki in attendance along with Yakumo and Akira.

Yakumo and Akira also dated for a few years before getting married in a double wedding with Naruto and Hinata (with a bawling Setsuka watching.)

Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi eventually moved in together and started a relationship (after trying to kill Jirayia and Zabusa for peeking on them.)

Yugito Nii eventually fell in love with Haku

Temari eventually found love with of all people Sakura Uzumaki (after finding out about what the Haruno clan did and meeting her actual family Sakura took the Uzumaki clan name.)

Hanabi Hyuuga fell in love with Gaara they took over the Hyuuga clan and restroed the clan to it's former glory Hanabi co ran the clan with her cousin Neji which ended the branch/main house feud.

Itachi Uchiha with help from his mother and half sister became head of the Uchiha clan, he eventually found love with Ino Yamanaka

Taki surprisingly fell in love with Iruka Umino, together the two merged the beliefs from the cloud and Konoha ninja academies.

Shizune eventually married Kakashi Hatake in a double wedding with Yugao Uzuki and Gekko Hayate

A simple choice after the Kyuubi attack caused things to change who could for see how big the changes would be.

**The end.**

**Well it's done three years and whatever computer fixes later I am sorry about the formatting but to be blunt this computer I'm on does not have a good word program. thank you to everyone who followed this fic considering this is the first Naruto fic I ever completed till next fic every one good bye!**

**This is the Pilot of Eva unit04 signing out.**


End file.
